Experimento Dorrek VIII
by KarelinOlafsdottir
Summary: AU. HYDRA quiere poner fin a los héroes que quedan, llevando acabo el experimento "Dorrek VIII", que consiste en crear un "superhombre" que pueda combatirlos. Pero ¿cómo es que crean a este individuo? Clinton Barton se verá forzado a ser el conejillo de indias en este experimento, siendo usado como "madre nodriza", y exponiéndolo al riesgo del "embarazo".
1. Sujeto: Clinton Francis Barton

Este es un fanfic AU, una idea que salió a partir de un rol que tengo por ahí con otra persona. La situación es esta:

HYDRA se ha hecho a la tarea de buscar y dar caza a cada persona que haya participado alguna vez a favor de la humanidad o que haya intentado detener a "Los Científicos" en su intento por dominarnos. Norman Osbourn fue el primero que comenzó a movilizarse para esto, logrando obtener el poder de los Estados Unidos. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner y los demás vengadores, junto con otros héroes, intentaron detenerlo, pero Justin Hammer se le unió al poco tiempo. Hammer había estado trabajando demás, escondido en el mar mediterráneo, al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Nueva York con Osbourn y desarrollando su propia tecnología. Se supo que había estado tratando con HYDRA gracias a Steve Rogers, quien se puso a indagar sobre una serie de sucesos extraños que tenían que ver con Osbourn. SHIELD fue una parte importante en todo esto. Algún interino de la organización había estado haciendo fraudes y desviando información a espaldas de Stark y Banner, y esta información fue a dar a una base de datos compartida entre alguien de SHIELD, Osbourn, Hammer y HYDRA. A pesar de que los héroes intentaron contener todos los ataques que este grupo estaba haciendo, al final terminaron robándole a Tony su tecnología, y con ayuda de Hammer Industries, HYDRA desarrolló armas híbridas con tecnología Stark y la suya propia. Hammer tenía otros contactos, compañías clandestinas con finalidades oscuras que igual se unieron a ese grupo que comenzaba a crecer. Los héroes comenzaron a apodar a los líderes del movimiento como "Los Científicos". Tomaron el control de SHIELD y por sus múltiples contactos alrededor del mundo fueron ganando campo. Con lo mucho que habían crecido, y al ver que los héroes eran una real amenaza, los persiguieron, investigaron más sobre ellos y diseñaron armamento para vencerlos. El líder de los científicos es el que ha estado a cargo de todo ese movimiento, todo el mundo se ha ido convirtiendo en un monopolio… Natasha Romanoff intentó contactar a Bruce, mencionando algo de haber descubierto quién era el líder de la organización, pero cuando fueron a auxiliarla, descubrieron que la habían asesinado al ser descubierta. Muchos héroes han caído desde entonces. Los restantes se refugian porque las fuerzas de la "nueva gestapo" son demasiado grandes. El líder se auto-proclamó "Gentarme del planeta" y puso a HYDRA y a las compañías que se habían aliado con ellos como la policía internacional. Todo aquel que no sea leal al régimen es eliminado.

* * *

><p><strong>EXPERIMENTO "<strong>**_DORREK VIII_****"**

Las cosas en la "nueva gestapo" habían estado más turbias que de costumbre. Clinton Barton había logrado infiltrarse unos meses atrás, ganándose la confianza de los altos mandos para indagar una manera de atacar a HYDRA desde adentro, junto con Natasha Romanoff y Steve Rogers. Últimamente, corrían rumores de un proyecto secreto que pronto se llevaría a cabo, una "super arma biológica" que estaría del lado de "Los Científicos" y estaría diseñada para dar caza a los héroes restantes. Aldrich Killian, el científico al mando de esa zona, había mandado a llamar a Hawkeye al laboratorio de especialidades genéticas en el ala C-X, el ala más secreta, y de la cual se cuentan rumores terribles sobre experimentos inhumanos llevados a cabo.

- Por favor, toma asiento.- Le indicó Aldrich al agente, y caminó hacia una mesa de servicio para servirse un poco de whisky en las rocas. - ¿Gustas?

El agente Barton declinó la oferta de whisky y se sentó con esa expresión seria que siempre le acompañaba. Echó un vistazo al laboratorio, observando minuciosamente lo que había ahí, notando varios tubos de ensayo con sustancias y etiquetas sospechosas, junto con ellas, una caja de cristal con el etiquetado "Dorrek VIII"

- Te preguntarás por qué estás aquí... Y si no, por lo menos lo supones.- Habló el científico, recargándose en su escritorio de la manera más cómoda y despreocupada posible. - Sé que se han corrido los rumores sobre un "arma biológica". Bueno, déjame decirte que no están tan a ciegas, ¿eh?

- Disculpe, señor, pero, si bien sé sobre ese rumor, no sé aún qué tengo que ver yo con eso. Si lo que quiere es saber quién esparció el rumor, no lo...

- ¡No! Eso no me interesa.- Dio un trago a su bebida, y la asentó en el escritorio, caminando hacia un lado del laboratorio. - Te mandé a hablar porque vas a participar en el proyecto.

- No comprendo. ¿Cómo?

- ¡Ah! Eso es lo más interesante de este asunto. ¡Connors! Trae la muestra.

Curtis Connors se encontraba al fondo del laboratorio, trabajando con aquellos frascos que Clinton había visto previamente. Se acercó con lo que estaba trabajando, y el agente abrió grande los ojos ante la impresión que le dio ver la etiqueta del tubo de ensayo con la leyenda "Hulk"

- ¿De dónde consiguieron eso?- Habló el arquero, sobresaltado, tratando de controlar un poco su expresión.

Aldrich sonrió, no era un tonto. Corrían los rumores de que se desconfiaba de la lealtad de Hawkeye, sin embargo no se tenían pruebas para afirmarlo, por lo que le daban el beneficio de la duda.

- Uno de nuestros agentes lo consiguió para nosotros. ¿No es asombroso?- Killian sonrió socarronamente hacia Clint.

- Sí, lo es...- El arquero miró una vez más el tubo de ensayo que el Dr. Connors traía en sus manos, y miró de nuevo a Aldrich. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Tendrás que hacerla de "conejillo de indias".- Nuevamente, caminó por su whisky hacia el escritorio y se lo terminó. - En realidad, sería más bien como una "madre nodriza".

El agente seguía sin comprender, y miraba a ambos científicos, casi exigiendo que le explicaran las cosas de una vez por todas.

- Tranquilo, hombre. Verás. Nosotros poseemos una muy buena muestra del ADN de Hulk, con la que hemos estado trabajando durante meses. Desgraciadamente, no hemos podido duplicar el código genético sin perder las características de la mutación gamma.

- Sin embargo,- Continuó el Dr. Connors. - Sí hemos podido refinarla, de manera que hemos creado células madre a partir de esta muestra.- En seguida, tomó un pequeño cuadro de cristal con luces, en el cual tecleó algo, y apareció un holograma, en el cual se podía apreciar imágenes de las células y los avances que tenían. - Esto no ha sido suficiente para poder hacer un clon, pero hemos conseguido crear un gameto a partir de estas células madre. Hicimos un gameto femenino, que es el único que hemos podido crear, y necesitamos de alguien "compatible" para que se pueda fecundar un embrión utilizable para nuestro proyecto.

- Y aquí es donde entras tú, querido "Francis".- Con entusiasmo, Aldrich se acercó a Clint, quien se veía levemente irritado por la mención de su segundo nombre, y le rodeó por los hombros, sacudiéndolo un poco. - Los análisis de sangre del mes pasado nos ayudaron a buscar a alguien compatible con los genes del Hulk. Tú fuiste el único que salió con una compatibilidad del 100%

Clinton estaba realmente exhaltado con eso. ¿Sería realmente posible?

- Entonces... mi esperma va a fecundar ese huevo, ¿cierto?

- No solo eso. ¿Recuerdas lo de la "madre nodriza"?- Para molestarlo una vez más, Aldrich palmeó el vientre del agente con una sonrisa entusiasmada. - Vas a ser "mamá", Barton. Tenrás que llevar al zigoto dentro de ti.

-¡Pero eso no es posible!- Clint empujó de repente a Aldrich Killian, con una expresión de susto. - Eso es trabajo de una mujer.

- Sí, pero lamentablemente es muy riesgoso intentar poner al huevo en alguien que no es compatible con él.- El científico caminó nuevamente a la mesita de servicio por más whisky. - Además, el "tío Greg" nos ha hecho el favor de ayudarnos con nuestra investigación, por lo que también hemos podido desarrollar una forma para que puedas concebir sin problemas.

Hawkeye se les quedó mirando de mala manera a ambos, Killian alzándole una ceja con una sonrisa autosuficiente que le decía que no tenía otra opción más que ceder a su capricho, o si no, su identidad podría quedar expuesta.

-Tú relájate.- El científico se acercó para palmearle un hombro, y luego hacerle señas a Connors para que se llevara al agente a la cámara de inseminación. - Sé un buen agente y ve con el Dr. Connors.

Con resignación, Clinton se dejó llevar por el doctor hacia una sala contigua con los cristales aparentemente transparentes.

- ¡Por cierto!- Exclamó Aldrich en voz alta, haciendo que Clint y el Dr. Connors voltearan. - Vas a estar aquí durante todo el periodo de gestación. Que te diviertas.- Con eso dicho, le guiñó un ojo al arquero, y este desapareció por la puerta con una expresión asustada.

* * *

><p>El "tío Greg" es Gregory Stark, hermano de Tony~<p> 


	2. Inseminación artificial

La habitación era completamente blanca, y acondicionada para una operación quirúrgica. A pesar de no verse tan tétrica como la de un hospital, el suponer las cosas que se habrían hecho en esta hizo que Clinton comenzara a sudar frío por los nervios. Un costado de las paredes era de cristal, pero no permitía ver al exterior, más bien reflejaba el interior como si fuese un espejo gigante. El rubio se puso a analizar por un momento la situación en la que se encontraba. Le harían no solo engendrar, sino también gestionar un bebé... De alguna manera, le insertarían un óvulo fecundado por él mismo y esa cosa crecería en su interior. ¿Cómo podría ser posible? Un hombre no se embaraza, anteriormente se ha intentado, y los hombres en los que han experimentado han... muerto. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del arquero en ese momento, su cara iba demostrando cada vez más el miedo que comenzaba a sentir precipitadamente. Le iban a insertar un "bebé"...Pero no cualquier clase de bebé... Sería un hijo de Bruce... y suyo. Si era cierto todo aquello (que sinceramente no se podía dudar de gente tan loca como esa), entonces sería un hijo genético de ambos que llevaría en su interior (no sabía cómo, pero así sería). Pensándolo desde esa perspectiva, la idea no le disgustaba tanto, incluso logró dibujar una suave sonrisa en el rostro de Clinton en medio del pánico que amenazaba con atacarle, de una manera cursi propia de él, como le hubiese dicho Bruce en ese momento.

Pensó en él de repente, pensó en sus cálidos ojos cafés y en esa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba solo a él, y también pensó en todo el tiempo que no lo había visto. La última vez que había tenido contacto con Bruce había sido hace aproximadamente seis meses, y había sido por radio. En realidad, había dejado de verlo un año atrás por el problema de la invasión, ya que era peligroso que muchos héroes estuviesen juntos en un mismo lugar. Sin embargo habían permanecido en contacto, hasta esa ocasión en la que tuvo que arreglárselas para engañar a la gestapo y poco a poco irse infiltrando con Steve y Nat...Extrañaba a Bruce, siempre lo extrañaba, y en esa ocasión lo extrañaba aún más y deseaba que estuviese con él en ese momento, brindándole fuerzas para el trauma que estaba seguro que iba a sufrir a continuación.

- Quítate la ropa y recuéstate en la cama de operación.- Habló de repente el Dr. Connors y sus cabilaciónes fueron cortadas repentinamente.

No hizo más que obedecer. Se quitó su uniforme, doblándolo y dejándolo en una mesita, y se fue a recostar en donde se le había indicado. El Dr. Connors preparaba mientras todos los instrumentos que utilizaría para la ocasión, incluyendo algunos extraños dispositivos y poniendo la caja de cristal con la etiqueta "Dorrek VIII" a la mano. También preparó una cámara, que encendió y apuntó por un momento a sí mismo.

- Experimento C-X3610, "Dorrek VIII". Etapa de inseminación.- El doctor comenzó a grabar y a registrar el momento, continuando con la bitácora que ya llevaba. - Sujeto "incubadora": Clinton Francis Barton. Compatibilidad con el gameto: Cien por ciento. En estos momentos procedo a obtener la muestra de esperma que fecundará el gametoide "Hulk".

Un sutil "click" se escuchó en la habitación, y de repente los pies y las manos del agente habían quedado aprehendidas a la camilla, hecho que desconcertó al rubio por completo e hizo que comenzara a forcejear para liberarse, sintiéndose más nervioso que antes.

- ¿¡Pero qué hace!?- Preguntó alarmado mientras se movía.

- Relájate, si no, me será más difícil obtener la muestra.- Habló el dr. Connors, caminando hacia Clinton.

Arriba de la cabeza del arquero, había una especie de casco que colgaba del techo con unos tubos y cables. Connors hizo que bajara por completo y se lo colocó a Clint, quien estaba totalmente tenso. Unos cuantos comandos se teclearon en el casco, y el doctor se apartó del agente.

- Piensa en algo que te excite. Necesitamos una muestra de tu esperma, y si no puedo sacarla bien, tendré que hacerlo a la mala... Me ahorraría tiempo, pero no te agradaría.

Clinton podía sentir la mirada fría de Connors sobre él, y tragó en seco por el escalofrío que le recorrió. Suspiró. Debía de calmarse a como diera lugar, no quería saber qué es lo que haría ese loco si no lograba darle su muestra... Así que se concentró en despejar su mente y pensar en otras cosas. El casco empezó pronto a darle imágenes para su mente, que se fueron evocando como si estuviese viviendo el momento. Las primeras imágenes fueron de sus amigos y compañeros de S.H.I.E.L.D., antes de que la orgaización fuese traicionada. Pensó en Nat y en todas las aventuras que habían tenido. Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al recordar aquella odisea en Budapest con ella, y luego sus recuerdos dieron un giro. Evocó entonces a los Vengadores, acordándose de cada uno de ellos. Visualizó a Thor comiéndose todo lo que había en el Helicarrier, a Tony peleando con Steve como siempre, a T'Challa conversando con Pym y Janet con Natasha... Y en lo alto del área de entrenamiento, en una zona oculta, vio a Bruce, sentado en la orilla de un andador olvidado, mirando a la ventana, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo recordó tan lastimado, tan débil pese a que siempre demostraba serenidad y fuerza. Se acordó de la primera vez que se besaron en uno de los muchos impulsos repentinos de Bruce, y su intento por disculparse algo torpe. Se vio de nuevo conversando por horas con él y entrenándolo, dominando al Hulk entre los dos y haciendo amistad con este; sintió la mano del científico apretando la suya para atraerle en un cálido contacto que pronto se hizo intenso y apasionado, contacto al que no se rehuzó Clinton, ya que lo necesitaba inmensamente. Se aferró al castaño con todas sus fuerzas, pidiendo más de esa sensación tan maravillosa, rogando porque Banner se apoderara de su boca, y de todo su ser. Poco a poco esos besos bajaron por su garganta y cuello, hasta su torso ya desnudo, para lamer sus pezones rosados y jugar con ellos un poco. Sus grandes manos recorrían su abdomen, su cintura, sus piernas, le acariciaba suavemente y sentía que le quemaba con aquellas caricias.

El agente arqueó su espalda por la sensación. Connors solo observaba desde su lugar cómo se estremecía y notaba que su miembro ya se había erecto. Había sido demasiado rápido.

Clinton comenzó entonces a gemir, porque en su fantasía virtual, Bruce le había tomado el sexo con la mano y había comenzado a masturbarlo mientras repartía besos por su abdomen. Pronto, esa mano fue remplazada por su lengua, que recorría el tronco de arriba a abajo, paseándose por los testículos y subiendo de nuevo hasta la punta para lamerla un poco y luego succionarla como si fuese un dulce. Claramente escuchaba el chasquido húmedo de las lamidas y las succiones, pero perdió la cordura cuando el científico se introdujo todo su miembro a la boca, con lo cual comenzó a subir y bajar sobre este, devorando aquel falo que ya expulsaba algo de líquido pre-seminal. El rubio gimoteaba audible, y el sonido retumbaba en la habitación de manera algo obscena, y molesta para el doctor.

- No puedo creer que me paguen por esto...- Largó con una sutil mueca de asco, y se apresuró por un frasco para guardar la eyaculación que estaba por tener el agente.

El climax estaba cerca, su abdomen ya se estremecía por la sensación, y Bruce se esmeraba por que Clint se corriera. No tardó mucho, y su espalda se arqueó, su abdomen se contrajo y su semilla se liberó por fin en el fondo de la garganta del físico.

Connors finalmente tenía su muestra, y la tapó para no contaminarla. Luego, fue hacia el casco y lo apagó súbitamente, haciendo que las imágenes mentales de Clinton se detuvieran. El arquero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que todo había sido producto de una fantasía, y suspiró con algo de dolor en el pecho. Una lágrima silenciosa se escurría por su mejilla al momento en el que el doctor le quitó el casco, y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en Bruce.

Curtis caminó entonces para mover el carrito de instrumentos que tenía preparado, y filmó una vez más para la cámara.

- Muestra de esperma obtenida. Procedo a continuación a operar para insertar el útero artificial. Cirugía con morfina como anestesia local por el alto riesgo de la anestesia general.- En ese momento, tomó una pequeña jeringa con una dosis de morfina suficiente para adormecer a alguien, mas no para suprimir por completo el dolor de una operación.

Caminó hacia el agente, e insertó con habilidad la aguja en su brazo, con lo cual la morfina comenzó a fluir sin dificultad, y evitando que Clint pudiese forcejear de nuevo.

Claro, el arquero se había dado cuenta de la pobre dosis de morfina que había recibido y, pese a estar bajo los efectos de esta, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, y no hicieron más que aumentar cuando el doctor se acercó hacia él con el bisturí en mano.

Un corte hábil en la piel del vientre, y luego otro más profundo. Clinton ya comenzaba a sentir el dolor de aquello, dolor que se intensificó cuando jaló ambos extremos del corte para dejar al descubierto el músculo abdominal. Otro corte más, y empezó a salir más sangre. Rápidamente, Connors tomó unas pinzas quirúrgicas para hacer presión en los puntos donde emanaba la sangre. El arquero apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza para reprimirse de soltar un grito. Su frente se pobló rápidamente de sudor frío, y sus ojos miraron al doctor, completamente abiertos. Con unas tijeras especiales, hizo un corte en la uretra, con lo que Clinton ya no pudo más y gritó por la intensidad del dolor; luego, el doctor tomó la caja de cristal con la etiqueta "Dorrek VIII", y de ella sacó unos tubos blancos, los cuales insertó para volver a unir la uretra con la próstata y la vejiga, y dejando otro tubo libre para otra inserción. Después de esto, sacó una masa extraña de tejido blanco, lo que parecía ser el útero que se le iba a insertar, y dentro del cual estaba el óvulo con el ADN de Bruce. Para esto, tuvo que jalar más ambos extremos del corte, hecho que le sacó otro grito al agente e hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a escurrir por su rostro, deseando que todo eso acabara pronto. El órgano quedó injerto dentro de él, y con un cauterizador quirúrgico quedó unido al conducto suelto. Solo bastó acomodarlo con sus otros órganos.

El agente gritaba desgarradoramente por cada cosa que hacía el doctor. Se había puesto pálido, y las manos le temblaban. Connors suturó entonces la abertura, y tomó un tubo más, el cual se apresuró a meter en el meato urinario del rubio, con lo cual dio otro grito de dolor, y se desvaneció en su lugar, atolondrado por tanto dolor. El tubo llegó hasta el útero artificial, y por medio de este, el doctor inyectó el esperma del agente, y finalmente retiró el tubo una vez hubo terminado. La respiración de Clinton estaba agitada, y su mirada perdida mientras las lágrimas escurrían todavía por su rostro pálido. Connors se acercó a él con un objeto que parecía una pistola, y apuntando a su cabeza, disparó un chip que quedó injerto por debajo de la piel.

- Esto te va a hacer producir hormonas para que el "embarazo" pueda correr sin problemas aparentes.- Dijo el doctor y se apartó del agente para ir por otra aguja, e inyectarle una nueva dosis de morfina. - Descansa un poco.

Esa orden retumbó en la cabeza de Clint, sintiendo miedo de obedecer. ¿Qué tal si se dormía y no despertaba? Pero de todas maneras ya no habían muchos motivos por los cuales vivir... ¿o sí? Una vez más, la mirada cálida de Banner llegó a su mente para reconfortarle y brindarle un poco de la fuerza que en ese momento ya no tenía.

- Bruce...- Susurró trabajosamente, antes de caer en la completa inconsciencia.


	3. Periodo de gestación

El grito de la gente era suficiente para llenarle de ánimos. Los niños le ovacionaban, el maestro de ceremonias lo presentaba con gran ímpetu, e incluso él mismo se creía todas las maravillas que le atribuía, se creía capaz de todo en esos momentos. Sin dudar un momento más, miró al frente y se lanzó de la plataforma con el trapecio en mano, y comenzó a hacer magníficas piruetas en el aire. Un giro de 700° y el público saltó de su asiento maravillado de tal proeza, estallando en aplausos y lluvia de palomitas. Clinton saludaba a su público desde lo alto del trapecio, con una brillante sonrisa llena de adrenalina. Entre la multitud avistó a una única persona que no celebraba, sino al contrario, le veía con mirada frívola y penetrante. Clint cambió su expresión a una seria tras reconocerle, era su hermano. Todo pasó en cámara lenta entonces. Su hermano movió su mano para tomar el arma que traía en la cintura, Clinton se apresuró a agarrar el arco que traía en la espalda para disparar una flecha, pero justo en el momento de su disparo, el estruendo de bala retumbó por toda la carpa, y la multitud quedó estática. El trapecista había recibdo un balazo en el vientre. El dolor le hizo perder el equilibro y cayó al vacío literal, el suelo había desaparecido y todo se había Vuelto un oscuro acantilado que no parecía tener fin, y en el cual no había más que el silencio absoluto, mortífero y siniestro. Las gotas de sangre que emanaban de la herida parecían flotar mientras caía, y el dolor de su vientre se iba intensificando. Luego de unos momentos, decidió voltearse y ver hacia abajo, una luz se podía ver al fondo, misma que se iba intensificando e iba aumentando de tamaño, hasta que se hizo tan grande que impactó al rubio, quemándole cual láser.

Clinton abrió los ojos entonces, respirando agitado y tratando de incorporarse súbitamente. El dolor de su vientre lo detuvo, y solo pudo gruñir por lo intenso de ese dolor. Posó su mano cuidadosamente sobre el sitio en donde le dolía y sintió una venda, la cual estaba manchada de sangre. Cierto, acababan de operarle... o tal vez no tenía tanto tiempo. ¿Hacía cuanto que dormía? Con todo su dolor, se aferró de la barandilla de la cama en la que se encontraba y batalló por ponerse en pie, lográndolo con mucho trabajo y con un coste de sudor frío y varios jadeos que intentaban controlar su biología. Caminó hacia la pared de enfrente, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero había un altavoz ahí, y suponía que podía usarlo.

- ¡Me duele...!- Se quejó por la bocina, doblándose un poco en su propio lugar.

No tardo mucho, y una pequeña puertecilla se abrió de una pared para dar paso a una bandeja con varias pastillas y algo de agua. Prácticamente se abalanzó a ellas y se las tomó sin dudarlo un instante. Ahora, solo restaba esperar que hicieran efecto. Si no le mataban, por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que mitigaran el dolor.

Así se quedó, recostado en la cama de manera que le doliera lo menos posible, hasta que se volvió a dormir gracias al efecto sedante de los medicamentos.

Unas horas más tarde, se incorporó nuevamente, sintiendo que el dolor era menor y podía lidiar con ello. En la bandeja donde le habían dado los medicamentos, ahora había comida. Se levantó para tomarla y volvió a la cama para comer, sin mucho apetito en realidad. Nuevamente, la bandeja apareció por la pared, pero en esta ocasión con un artilugio alargado encima.

- Úsalo y muéstrame el resultado.- Alguien hablaba por el altavoz, y aunque no lo reconocía del todo, deducía que era Aldrich Killian.

Ya tenía un pretexto para apartarse un momento de su comida, así que no le importó levantarse una vez más para tomar el aparato que estaba ahí. Lo observó por un momento, sin saber qué rayos era, y se puso rojo cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta.

Era una prueba de embarazo.

No podía creer que iba a hacer algo como eso, se sentía humillado en esos instantes, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, y no es como si le hubiesen dado opción de ello en un principio. Apoyándose de las paredes, caminó hacia el baño del pequeño cuarto, deduciendo que era la única puerta visible y, en efecto, ese era. Parándose en frente del inodoro, miró con desdén aquella cosa. No tenía de otra, así que se resignó a ello y comenzó a orinar para dar su muestra. Al terminar, se bajó el batón que llevaba puesto, y se apresuró a lavarse las manos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que debo esperar para esta cosa?- Largó para sí mismo. Optó por dejarlo a un lado del lavabo, y en un rato (cuando se acordara) iría por él a revisar.

Así pasó una hora, jugueteando con su comida hasta que se la terminó, descansando un poco de su herida, y en realidad sin muchas ganas de pensar. Su mente se mantenía en blanco, como si estuviese en shock, y es que en realidad lo estaba. ¿Qué sería de él ahora? ¿En verdad estaría nueve meses encerrado ahí? Eso era ciertamente aterrador, como si una súbita claustrofobia amenazara con atacarle. Lo que más le aterraba era el hecho del embarazo. Si bien la idea de un bebé de Bruce y de él no le disgustaba, no le calaba la idea de que fuese él quien concibiera, y que sobretodo lo agarraran como un sujeto experimental, como una mera incubadora. En ese sentido, sentía que en realidad estaría llevando a un parásito o algo así, una cosa que saldría de su interior y probablemente lo mataría en el intento. Y es que cosas como esa ya no eran una fantasía con HYDRA, y eso lo sabía de antemano. Ya no estaba seguro si el experimento era él o esa... cosa que ahora llevaba en su interior... si es que la llevaba.

Recordó la prueba que había dejado en el lavabo, y se levantó para ir por ella. Prácticamente palideció como un fantasma al ver el resultado que el artilugio marcaba:

Positivo.

Salió del baño lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo, dirigiéndose al altavoz para comunicarse con quien fuere que le estaba monitoreando.

- Es positivo.- Afirmó, con una voz que denotaba angustia. Entonces era definitivo, estaba embarazado...

Los días iban pasando, el dolor iba disminuyendo progresivamente, su apetito iba regresando, e incluso mostraba un aumento voraz, en el que sentía que podría comerse una vaca entera en una hora.. Le habían proporcionado ropa "decente" en lo que cabía decirse, ya no usaba esas molestas batas de enfermo, ahora podía andar en shorts holgados y playera, siempre con el vendaje puesto.

Uno de esos días, se encontraba recostado en la cama para hacerse la curación pertinente, y al quitar la venda notó que la herida se veía algo extraña. Su piel ya estaba cicatrizando, como si se tratara de una cortada de papel o algo por el estilo. Esto le intrigó en demasía. Se le quedó observando por algunos minutos, y a cada momento podía percibir que su piel cambiaba poco a poco, y la herida se iba curando de igual manera. Al día siguiente, la herida había desaparecido. Alarmado por esto, corrió al altavoz para comunicarse con su interlocutor, sin recibir respuesta alguna, cosa que lo hizo sentir más nervioso. Luego de dos horas, lo único que le respondieron fue que guardara la calma, que lo estarían vigilando.

Tres días después, durante una de sus múltiples comidas, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle terriblemente, y el estómago se le revolvió de tal manera que devolvió todo lo que había comido en el inodoro. Todo lo que restó de esa semana presentó vómitos intensos y mareos graves, a los cuales sobrevivió a base de medicación.

Pasaron entonces dos semanas desde su operación, las náuseas habían cesado, y se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Sin embargo, otra anomalía se le presentó mientras orinaba en el baño. Claramente pudo sentir como si algo se moviera en su interior, lo que le hizo saltar del susto y abrir grande los ojos. Terminó de orinar y comenzó a palpar su vientre, sintiendo claramente un bulto en este. Corrió entonces al espejo que había en el cuarto, y se miró en él, tratando de cerciorarse de que era solo una alucinación suya. Sin embargo no era así. El pequeño bulto comenzaba a hacerse notorio por encima de la piel, y mientras lo palpaba, pudo sentir otro movimiento con las yemas de sus dedos. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar del miedo, y se fue directo al altavoz.

- ¡Está creciendo!- Gritó, alarmado. - ¡Esta cosa está creciendo!... ¡Se mueve!... ¡Eso no es normal!- Sin que se diera cuenta, había comenzado a soltar suaves sollozos mientras hablaba. Poco a poco se fue doblando de rodillas hasta acabar en el suelo, acurrucado en la pared mientras lloraba en silencio.

¿Qué estaba pasando con su cuerpo? Esa cosa estaba creciendo rápido. Se supone que así debería sentirse a los tres meses de gestación, pero apenas y llevaba 2 semanas así. ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Y si no habían hecho bien la "cosa genética" y en realidad le habían puesto alguna cosa mutante adentro? No es que los mutantes fuesen malos, pero si era algo así como un alienígena que se lo comería desde adentro... Tenía mucho miedo. En ese momento se sentía más solo que en ocasiones anteriores. Necesitaba de alguien, mínimo de la voz de esa persona que le monitoreaba en silencio aparente.

Necesitaba de Bruce...

Toda esa tarde se la pasó llorando y estremeciéndose por el moveteo que había en su vientre.

La tercera semana pasó, el bulto en su vientre era mucho más notorio. Ahora, tenía el tamaño de una mujer que lleva 5 meses de gestación. Cada vez se sentía más ansioso. No dormía, no comía, y su salud iba desmejorando alarmantemente. En medio de esa semana, el altavoz sonó otra vez.

- Barton, debes tranquilizarte. Según nuestros análisis, el feto se está desarrollando bien, pero lo está haciendo rápido por la mutación genética del Hulk. Estarás bien.

Eso fue lo único que se esuchó, y de ahí, las cosas volvieron a su mutismo habitual.

Se puso a pensar entonces en las posibilidades de que aquello fuese cierto. El "feto" estaba en desarrollo, así que el factor regenerativo podría entrar en acción, pero más bien como un factor "generativo", ayudando al feto a formarse más rápido. No había qué olvidar que Bruce por sí solo se curaba bastante rápido, y el Hulk lo hacía al menos 10 veces más rápido que cualquiera que hubiese visto. Entonces, tal vez... sí era algo normal.

Eran demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas. Ni si quiera había asimilado aún que "estaba embarazado". No sabía en cuanto tiempo, pero pronto esa cosa querría salir, y no sabía cómo saldría... Y es que, luego de esas semanas, le seguía diciendo "cosa". Le costaba concebirlo como algo más. ¿Era en verdad un bebé? Difícil de creer, eso era. Posó una mano sobre su vientre abultado, con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, y claramente pudo sentir una patada. Sentir aquello le causó un estremecimiento y un leve sonrojo. Era como si la "cosa" pudiese leerle el pensamiento o algo por el estilo.

- Oye, tal vez no te guste, a mí tampoco, pero no puedes quejarte. Después de todo, te estoy llevando adentro de mí.- Largó de mala gana, mirando su panza.

Otra patada y Clint frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- Bueno, ¡ya! Está bien. Solo... deja de golpearme.

No hubo ninguna patada más, pero sí un suave movimiento dentro de sí que le hizo estremecerse nuevamente. Sintió algo en el pecho que le hizo sonrojarse otra vez, una sensación extraña que le producía un cosquilleo. Aquello se iba haciendo cada vez más cálido y poco a poco se fue esparciendo, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas traicioneras que se empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas.

- Yo... tengo miedo, ¿sabes? Jamás... jamás creí que algo como esto podría pasar...- De nuevo le hablaba a lo que llevaba en su vientre, con la mano todavía sobre este. - ... No puedo creer que voy a ser padre, y menos de esta forma... Estás creciendo muy rápido, y eso me asusta. ¿Me harás daño? Espero que no... Yo no me curo como tu padre... bueno... como tu "otro" padre...

De nuevo pensó en Bruce... En su adorado Brucy. Todas aquellas semanas no había salido de su mente en ningún instante. Le necesitaba tanto... y esa era la única manera que podía sentirlo cerca de él teniéndolo tan lejos y luego de no verlo durante tanto tiempo. Pero ahora, había una parte de él dentro de sí. Tal vez de manera indirecta, pero estaba ahí, y crecía a una velocidad alarmante... Claro, tenía genes de Bruce, debía ser algo normal...

¿Y qué diría él si se enterara de aquello? ¿Le repudiaría? O al contrario, ¿qué tal si se maravillaba con aquello? No lo sabía... Tal vez estaría feliz por tener un hijo, aunque no de esa manera. Eran muchas las posibilidades, y prefería ser optimista para tratar de que el miedo no se lo comiera vivo...

- Me gustaría que Bruce estuviese con nosotros ahora...- Miraba a su vientre con los ojos virdriosos, sin preocuparse por las lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas. - Él sabría cómo conservar la calma...

Sonrió por un momento, recordando algunas cosas que habían pasado juntos, como las muchas veces que había mandado al carajo a Nick Fury y Bruce lo había calmado para que no lo despidieran... y tampoco hiciera una tontería, como clavarle una flecha en su "ojo bueno". Soltó una pequeña risilla por ese pensamiento, y llenándose un poco de ese sentimiento, se puso a hablarle de Bruce a la "cosa" que llevaba en el vientre.

El tiempo pasaba, y en su pecho se iba alojando otro sentimiento. Tal vez quería a ese... "bebé". Después de todo, era descendencia suya, y también de Bruce. El día pasó, y al final de este, el sueño le venció, quedando inconsciente, con un brazo sobre el bulto de carne de su vientre, abrazando a su bebé con una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

La cuarta semana ya corría. Esa semana parecía algo agitada pese a que solo debía de permanecer ahí y alimentarse correctamente para el desarrollo del bebé. El problema era ese precisamente. No podía pasar un instante sin comer, porque todo el tiempo tenía hambre, y una voraz. En un par de días había perdido peso notoriamente pese a que comía lo que podría comer un grupo de 50 personas en un solo día. Lo curioso del caso es que seguía yendo al baño como una persona normal. Era claro que todo ese alimento se iba al bebé. A media semana, el pequeño ya se movía en exceso, en ocasiones pateando con fuerza demás a Clint y haciendo que se doblara por el dolor. Esa fuerza iba en aumento, y llegaba el punto en el que el arquero gritaba por lo doloroso que era que se moviera. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza? ¿Eso era normal?

- Por favor... no te muevas tanto...- Gimoteó en una de esas ocasiones, yaciendo hincado en el suelo por el golpe.

Se alzó la camisa, mirando a su vientre. Otro moretón se le había formado, y eso le alarmaba cada vez más. Lo había notificado por el altavoz, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna, como siempre. Así que no le quedaba más que aguantar y... suplicarle a su bebé que no se moviera tan brusco.

Un par de días más, y el cuerpo del agente se veía cada vez más demacrado. Había perdido ya demasiado peso. Tenía ojeras por las malas noches que había tenido a causa del dolor y su vientre estaba amoratado por tantos golpes. Aquella noche, intentó dormir nuevamente, pero el movimiento no cesaba de ninguna manera. Hubo un punto en el que toda la parte de su vientre y pelvis comenzó a punzarle horríblemente, sacándole un grito. Era como si los huesos quisieran partirse. Otra contracción acompañada de un alarido, y las lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro. Sus piernas no le respondían por el dolor, pero tenía que hacer algo rápido. Así que, apretando los diente lo más que pudo, se aferró a la barandilla de su cama para sentarse, y luego lastimosamente intentar caminar sin partirse (literalmente) del dolor. Milagrosamente logró llegar al altavoz, y lo único que pudo hacer es gritar en este, hasta que las contracciones cesaron un instante, suficiente para tomar aire y volver a gritar, pero esta vez con palabras.

- ¡VA A NACER! VA A NACER... maldita sea...


	4. Nacimiento

Meter una mano a través de su uretra, desgarrar el interior hasta topar con el hueso de su pelvis y jalar violentamente con la intención de partirle a la mitad. Justamente así se sentía Clinton en esos instantes, en los cuales se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo de la pequeña habitación, debajo del altavoz. Los segundos eran eternos, y a cada uno de ellos, el dolor se intensificaba gradualmente. Sentía incluso como si se hubiese orinado por tanto dolor, sus shorts estaban mojados y no dejaba de fluir líquido por su uretra, así como las lágrimas tampoco dejaban de fluir por su rostro. Luego de algunos minutos que se pintaron más como una eternidad, una puerta se abrió de la nada, dando paso a un par de hombres vestidos de blanco, con una camilla en manos. Los oídos de Clinton zumbaban por el dolor intenso, y las instrucciones de los camilleros sonaban más bien a balbuceos burdos a los cuales no podía (ni quería) prestarles atención. Rápidamente, ambos cargaron al arquero con mucho cuidado, y lo pusieron en la camilla para poder sacarlo de la reducida habitación y llevarlo a una contigua, en la cual lo instalaron en una cama de operaciones. Curtis Connors entró entonces con su bata, unos guantes de látex esterilizados, y pidió su carrito auxiliar para iniciar el proceso, no sin antes notar lo abultado que estaba el vientre del agente. Le alzó la bata mojada, y notó los moretones que tenía por todo en abdomen, así como el líquido que salía por su pene como si fuese orín.

- La fuente se rompió.- Dijo para sí mismo el doctor.

Sin esperar más, desinfectó el área a cortar, solo por mera costumbre, e hizo una incisión rápida en el vientre, sin siquiera preparar a Clinton para ello. El arquero lanzó un alarido de dolor por la acción, sintiendo que el alma se le salía a través de aquel corte.

- ¡SÁQUELO!

El rubio gritaba de manera desesperada una y otra vez con gran dolor. Sus manos se aferraban a la cama, y su cuerpo se retorcía inevitablemente. Era obvio, ya que no le habían administrado anestesia alguna para aquello. El procedimiento siguió, Connors parecía ignorar olímpicamente el hecho de que Clint estaba al borde del colapso. Abrió el abdomen, dejando salir líquido amniótico de este, y vislumbrando el pequeño y tan añorado bulto con un brillo algo macabro en la mirada. Rápidamente, sacó el objeto de su lecho, y una vez hubo cortado el cordón umbilical, se lo llevó sin esperar más a la mesa especial en donde lo iba a animar. Retiró los coágulos de sangre de su nariz, y dio algunos masajes en su pecho, hasta que finalmente escuchó suaves sollozos. Por un instante, la criatura abrió los ojos, deslumbrando al doctor con un brillo verde esmeralda, que se desvaneció para dar lugar a un verde olivo, y enseguida, su llanto se hizo más fuerte, retumbando en la habitación. Connors sonrió satisfecho por aquello, lavó al pequeño para quitarle la sangre en la medida de lo posible, y se retiró de la sala para llevárselo a una incubadora.

Mientras tanto, Clinton se había quedado ahí, convulsionando del dolor, y desangrándose con el vientre abierto. Los dos asistentes que le habían llevado al cuarto se miraron el uno al otro antes de decidir actuar, y luego de unos momentos, acudieron a auxiliar al agente, con varias unidades de sangre 0Rh-, equipo para suturar y cauterizar, e iniciaron su labor, inyectándole varios reanimadores, algo para inhibir el dolor por un rato, y aprovecharon para retirar el útero artificial antes de cerrar la herida, puesto que ahora era inservible y si se quedaba ahí, probablemente se infectaría hasta causar la muerte del agente. La operación tuvo éxito, y Clint se vio pronto inconsciente y pálido, una imagen por completo deplorable de su cuerpo flacucho y demacrado, lleno de moretones y sangre por doquier. Ahora, por lo menos, estaba vivo y en relativo proceso de recuperación...

Los días pasaban y Clinton continuaba inconsciente, en un cuarto de recuperación al cual fue llevado después de que "regañaran al dr. Connors por lo irresponsable de su acto". Luego de una semana, el rubio finalmente pudo regresar a la realidad, habiendo ya recuperado algo de color en la piel. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, frunciéndolos enseguida al sentir la luz brillante entrar súbitamente en estos. Se removió ligeramente en su lecho, sintiendo entonces una punzada en el vientre que le hizo abrir grandes los ojos tras recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Se incorporó de manera violenta, tratando por todos los medios de controlar el dolor de su operación, y con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie. No tenía idea de en donde estaba, pero se sentía aterrado. Otra punzada en su vientre le hizo mirar a este y caer en la cuenta de que la prominente protuberancia ya no se encontraba ahí. Su mano se paseó por unos instantes sobre la venda que le protegía, y pensó entonces en el bebé. ¿Qué había pasado con su bebé?

Caminó a la primera puerta que vio, encontrándose otro cuarto en blanco sin nadie adentro. Así continuó, de puerta en puerta, hasta que fue detenido por un par de personas a las cuales desconocía.

- ¡Suéltenme!- Gritaba, pataleando al aire sin importarle su herida. - ¡Déjenme! ¿¡Dónde está el bebé!?

No paraba de bramar maldiciones y quejidos al aire mientras era arrastrado a la fuerza de vuelta a su camilla, en la cual lo lanzaron y lo amarraron, sin posibilidad de que pudiese intentar huir de nuevo. Así pasó un aproximado de dos horas, en los cuales el pecho de Clinton sentía una horrible presión y las lágrimas surcaban desamparadamente su rostro tras pensar en las posibilidades de lo que podrían estarle haciendo en esos momentos al bebé... a SU bebé... si es que estaba vivo...

Cerró los ojos entonces, no queriendo pensar más en ello, porque había descubierto que le dolería demasiado de ser verdad. No podía hacer más que esperar a que le liberaran y le dijeran algo, lo que sea sobre su hijo.

Otra hora pasó así, en la cual se quedó dormido por el agotamiento, hasta que lo despertaron por una voz macabramente conocida.

- Veo que sobreviviste.- Dijo con voz monótona el doctor, y enseguida, procedió a desamarrarlo. - Ven conmigo.

Clint le miró extrañado, y de nuevo las mil y un posibilidades nublaron su mente, haciendo que su pecho se contrajera más. Se levantó con algo de dolor, pero no le importó con tal de seguir a Connors. Caminaron a través de algunas habitaciones, hasta que llegaron a una en la cual había una caja de cristal con tubos. El arquero abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sorprendido por lo que veía, y estos se llenaron de lágrimas inexplicablemente. Caminó hacia aquella incubadora, y vislumbró de cerca al pequeño ser que había dentro, cómo pateaba, cómo movía sus diminutas manos, cómo se retorcía en su lugar y cómo se chupaba el dedo. Por un momento, el bebé volteó hacia Clint, y este cláramente pudo notar un suave destello esmeralda en esa mirada verde olivo. ¿Eso había estado dentro de sí durante todo ese tiempo?...

Era simplemente la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida...

- El sujeto nació sano y salvo, y se ha estado desarrollando bien...- Comenzó a hablar el doctor, caminando alrededor de la incubadora. - Sin embargo, hay algo que nos preocupa. Está creciendo 9 veces más rápdo de lo normal, y no sabemos lo que esto puede conllevar.

Mientras Connors hablaba, el rostro de Clint se llenaba de lágrimas traicioneras que no dejaban de fluir por la emoción de ver al pequeño ahí dentro, y sin embargo estaba prestando atención a lo que decía. Pensó en ello un momento, y sintió como si el corazón se le detuviera un instante.

- Entonces... Va a crecer rápido, hasta que... ¿muera?- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse aquello.

- No estamos seguros. El factor "generativo" está ayudando a Theodore a desarrollarse como un bebé normal, pero a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Sin embargo, esto puede cambiar cuando llegue al momento de comenzar su "pubertad biológica"

- ... ¿Theodore?...- Por supuesto escuchó lo demás, pero la mención de ese nombre le hizo sentirse extraño. Se refería al bebé, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Theodore Altman es el nombre que se le ha asignado al individuo.- El doctor no prestó mucha atención al repentino sentimentalismo del agente, y continuó su explicación. - Debemos de mantenerlo en vigilancia y estudio constante, pero no podemos repercutir aún en su cuidado. Se le ha asignado una nodriza artificial durante esta semana, pero ahora que estás despierto, debes de encargarte de su cuidado mientras nosotros los vigilamos a ambos.

Barton volteó a verlo con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Entonces voy a cuidarlo?

- Precisamente. Van a tener que permanecer en vigilancia lo que tarde en desarrollarse el Dorrek VIII.

Una sutil mueca de desagrado se pintó en el rostro del rubio al caer en la cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre experimental.

- ... En lo que Theodore se desarrolla...- Remarcó su nombre para sí mismo. Muy a pesar de la situación, en ese momento ya no podía verlo solo como un experimento, ahora era su bebé... Y podría cuidarlo personalmente.

Connors sacó al pequeño de la incubadora, y se lo dio a Cint para que lo cargara. Notó enseguida lo grande que ya estaba para haber pasado solo una semana. Era increíble... Sus manitas jaloneaban su bata, y sus ojos verdes le miraban con la inocencia característica de un bebé. Su gran mirada daba el aire de la de Bruce, igual de penetrante, y ese hecho le hizo estremecerse un poco y sonreír hacia el pequeño.

- Tedd... Teddy...- Murmuró para sí y para el pequeño. Les auguraba un tiempo juntos... Y solo esperaba que su tiempo no se pasara tan rápido como lo tenía previsto su biología.


	5. Periodo de maduración

Y ahí estaba, de vuelta en aquella horrible habitación blanca inmaculada. Todo parecía igual que siempre, el piso incluso estaba limpio pese a que días atrás lo había ensuciado con líquido amniótico. La única diferencia era que ahora estaba equipada además con una cuna, blanca como todas las demás cosas. Clinton tenía al bebé en brazos mientras permanecía parado en medio de la habitación en estado catatónico, observando al pequeño, que se removía en sus brazos, de manera fija. No terminaba de asimilar que aquel pequeño ser había salido de él, que al final no había sido un alienígena, ni mucho menos se lo había comido desde adentro. En lugar de eso, ahora estaba en sus brazos, pataleando y jaloneando su bata mientras sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes recorrían el techo de la habitación distraídamente. Era tan irreal... como si estuviese en la inconsciencia de ese momento en el que estuvo al borde de la muerte en la camilla de operaciones. Pero no podía ser, porque el dolor en su vientre era marcado, y le recordaba que aún seguía en la realidad de la vida.

Las orbes azules del halcón comenzaron a emanar lágrimas, como si estuviese presenciando un milagro, y su pecho se removió por una ola de sentimientos confusos que le golpeó cual tsunami en ese instante. Caminó torpemente hacia su cama y se sentó con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, para no lastimarse ni tampoco mover tanto al bebé, no quería alterarlo. Era algo simplemente maravilloso y a la vez tan extraño, que pudiese llamarle "hijo" a ese ser que llevaba en brazos. Era suyo, había surgido de él, de una forma bizarra que podría rozar con la locura de lo imposible, y sin embargo había sucedido. ¿Qué haría entonces? Se encontraba encerrado con él dentro de esa habitación, con la encomienda de cuidarlo durante su desarrollo. Entonces cumpliría con ello, no le quedaba más. Le cuidaría, se adaptaría, y esperaba a que ese sentimiento de extrañeza que inundaba su pecho se fuera, para poder calar con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras le observaba, Theodore comenzó a llorar, lagrimitas caían por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba, y esto desconcertó al arquero, que no supo qué hacer en el instante. La desesperación se alojo en su pecho, y se levantó de golpe, sintiendo un tirón en su herida que casi le hace caer. Gracias a sus habilidades físicas, no cayó, y el pequeño Tedd se mantuvo en sus brazos, llorando. Comenzó a andar por la habitación, caminando de un extremo a otro con el bebé en manos mientras hacía un triste intento por arrullarlo, sin éxito. El pequeño lloraba cada vez más fuerte, y Clinton se desesperaba aún más. De repente se le ocurrió que tal vez tendría hambre. ¿Cómo le daría de comer? Miró hacia su pecho, no se le veía abultado ni nada, era imposible darle leche de esa manera. Caminó hacia la cuna para asentar al bebé un momento ahí, en lo que iba al altavoz para pedir algo de comida, para él y para el pequeño. Al cabo de unos minutos, la puertecilla de siempre se abrió para dar paso a una bandeja con varios biberones, leche en polvo, una hervidora de agua, y comida para el agente. Se apresuró a agarrar la leche y un biberón para prepararle un poco al bebé, y con ayuda de la cuchara medidora, hizo una dosis para un bebé normal de dos meses. Caminó hacia la cuna para tomar al pequeño nuevamente, y una vez se hubo sentado en la cama con él, le dio a beber del líquido blanco. El pequeño hacía ruidos curiosos al estarse alimentando, y eso era algo que enternecía al agente, incluso le sacó una sonrisa. Se sentía a gusto con Tedd, podría decirse que se comportaba como toda una madre, con esa sonrisa tonta encantada con su hijo, y con el cariño emanando por cada poro de su ser.

La primera semana de encuartelamiento estaba pasando, a Clinton le impresionaba ver lo rápido que crecía Theodore. En esa semana ya lucía como un pequeño de cuatro meses. La fórmula de la leche que le administraban estaba especializada para cubrir sus requerimientos nutricionales aumentados por nueve, ya que el pequeño normalmente tendría un apetito voraz y difícil de saciar con la leche común. Claro, a Clinton se le había hecho extraño que no hubiera tenido qué apañárselas tanto en alimentar al niño, sobretodo cuando él experimentó el hambre que podía llegar a tener. Para la segunda semana, el Dorrek ya gateaba por el lugar, y para Clinton era un poco más tedioso tener que lidiar con él y estarlo cuidando, aunque incluso él mismo le acompañara en su odisea por el suelo y gatearan juntos.

Así pasó mes y medio desde el nacimiento del pequeño, que ahora ya lucía de un año de edad, e incluso ya caminaba y comenzaba a balbucear palabras incomprensibles. El agente no paraba de asombrarse, todos los días tenía que estar enseñándole cosas nuevas, porque Teddy era muy inteligente, tal vez más inteligente que un pequeño común de un año de edad. En el transcurso de esos días ya sabía decir "mamá", "papá", e incluso el nombre del agente y el de Bruce, por supuesto. Algunas otras palabras le fueron mostradas y al cabo de otra semana ya sabía expresarse bastante bien. La comida seguía sin ser dificultad, toda estaba modificada para satisfacer las necesidades del pequeño, y por la misma razón estaba prohibida para Clint, que seguía ingiriendo alimento normal.

En realidad, estar encerrado ahí comenzaba a hacerse un poco estresante para el agente, no estaba seguro de qué sería de él luego de que Tedd hubiese crecido lo suficiente para los fines de HYDRA, ni tampoco qué sería de su hijo cuando esto ocurriera. Temía igual sobre su aprendizaje, era esencial que se desarrollara afuera también, porque un cambio de ambiente repentino podría afectarle bastante. De repente también pensaba en que debería de conocer a Bruce, y se lamentaba de no tener una foto de él consigo. Era su padre también, tenía derecho a conocerlo, aunque no sabía cómo lo tomaría Tedd. Los que le hablaban a través de la bocina se empeñaban en que Clint le hiciera saber su naturaleza de experimento, y de hecho el pequeño ya lo sabía. Era común para él ser referido como "Dorrek VIII", aunque a Clinton no le gustara ese hecho. Ciertamente su hijo era muy inteligente... ¿Cómo podía tomar ese asunto tan serenamente? Tal vez porque no tenía una idea completa de lo que ello implicaba. A los siete meses de su nacimiento, y luciendo como un niño de cinco años, con el cabello rubio como el sol y los ojos verdes llenos de vida, Theodore ya sabía leer y escribir, e incluso las operaciones primordiales de la aritmética. Tonto no era, por supuesto que no.

- Papá...- Tedd estaba dibujando con una de las muchas crayolas que tenía en la habitación, un dibujo que parecía ser él con Clinton, tomados de la mano como padre e hijo. - Cuando salgamos del cuarto, HYDRA va a experimentar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta descolocó a Clinton por completo. Jamás se esperó que le preguntara algo como eso. Tuvo que carraspear un poco para recuperar la compostura, y verse calmado ante su hijo, pese a que sabía que ya habría notado su expresión. No supo si era adecuado responder con la verdad, desde su perspectiva o desde la de HYDRA... Y tampoco podía engañar a Teddy, por lo que optó decirle la verdad más conveniente.

- Van a ayudarte.- Comentó con una falsa sonrisa dirigida a su hijo. - Ellos te van a ayudar a controlar tu fuerza, y también van a ayudarte para que dejes de crecer tan rápido.

Los ojos del arquero mostraban gran melancolía en eso último. Su mano viajó al cabello de su hijo para proferirle caricias tranquilizadoras, más para sí que para el pequeño. Obviamente el niño era muy perceptivo, por lo que no pasó por alto ese sentimiento de mal augurio que su padre emanaba, y por lo mismo se levantó de su lecho para abrazar con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que le cuidaba, acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Todo va a estar bien, papá.- Le dijo en un murmullo, con un toque de calidez que le llegó a Clint, y le hizo dejar salir algunas lágrimas.

Esa era la mayor preocupación del agente. HYDRA comenzaría a jugar con su hijo en cuanto salieran de la habitación, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuándo exactamente sería eso. La habitación ahora parecía como una tortura mental, cada vez menos soportable para Clinton. Tal vez lo único que le mantenía cuerdo y en sus casillas era el hecho de que Theodore estaba ahí, y siempre encontraba la manera de distraerse con él, ya fuera dándole clases de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, contándole historias de años pasados, o cuentos infantiles de los que alguna vez leyó, e incluso jugando, pero lo esencial siempre era su educación. Intelectualmente, la organización monitoreaba muy de cerca el aprendizaje del Dorrek VIII, llevando una bitácora de lo que aprendía por día y de su capacidad de retención, que ciertamente era impresionante. Con nueve meses de nacido, Tedd ya sabía las bases para el álgebra, leía con gran rapidez y su habilidad para la comprensión lectora era basta. De igual manera, llevaba un pequeño programa de ejercicios, reducido para la pequeña habitación blanca, pero igualmente útil. Su velocidad no podía ser medida aún por evidentes razones, pero sí su resistencia física. Clinton siempre se cansaba mucho antes de que el niño si quiera se quejara. Ahora el cuarto contaba con algunas pesas, no precisamente para el agente. Theodore podía levantar un peso similar al suyo solo con las pesas, y no representaba gran esfuerzo para él. A veces, el arquero se aterraba porque parecía que los ojos de su hijo brillaban de verde, y por su cuerpo aparecían sutiles marcas del mismo color, como las venas que solían formársele a Bruce cuando se alteraba. Secretamente, temía que Teddy también sufriera de esos ataques de adrenalina y se convirtiera en una masa imposible de controlar. Pero el pequeño mostraba un impecable control de eso, y con el ejercicio se hacía mejor... Al menos ya no rompía muebles ni sus propias pesas por el exceso de fuerza.

Una mañana, las luces se prendieron en la habitación para indicar el inicio del nuevo día, el altavoz sonó para despertar a padre e hijo, y la fecha se anunció. Era cumpleaños de Theodore. Clinton no sabía eso, sino hasta que la voz al otro lado del aparato mencionó ese hecho. Claro, no es como si hubiese tenido noción de la fecha desde que lo encerraron ahí por primera vez. Para él solo pasaban los días. Sin embargo... Ese día en específico se cumplía un año del nacimiento de Tedd, algo que lo dejó un poco pensativo. Un año encerrado ahí... Un año sin ver a sus compañeros, ni haber tenido contacto con nadie más que su hijo y la voz del alto parlante.

El pequeño se despertó, luciendo un sano cuerpo de un niño de nueve años, y sonrió por la noticia que el hombre de la bocina anunció. Clinton no escatimó en abrazarlo con fuerza y llenarlo de mimos a modo de felicitación, después de todo era un día importante. El primer cumpleaños de Teddy... En medio de su pequeña celebración de abrazos y besos, un sonido les interrupió, como el de un escape de aire. Ambos voltearon a ver, y notaron que una puerta oculta en la pared se estaba abriendo. Parecía un cliché, pero era un día canon para abrir la puerta después de todo. Ninguno supo cómo reaccionar al inicio, solo se miraron entre sí sin saber qué decir, luego miraron de nueva cuenta a la puerta para cerciorarse de que no era cosa de sus imaginaciónes.

- ¿En verdad saldremos?- Preguntó el pequeño con algo de nervios denotados en su voz.

- Parece que sí...- Dijo en un murmullo el mayor.

El agente miró a su hijo con un rostro serio que luego abrió paso a una sutil sonrisa, y Teddy le correspondió con otra, llena de inseguridad. Un apretón de manos le infundó valor al pequeño, y tomados de estas, los dos salieron en pijama de la habitación que había sido su pequeño hogar por un año, siendo deslumbrados por las luces del laboratorio exterior, para ser recibidos por un pequeño equipo de científicos sonrientes y un pastel al centro de todos ellos con la leyenda "Felicidades, Teddy" inscrita en este. Era hora de conocer el mundo desde la perspectiva del régimen.


	6. Conociendo y reconociendo la realidad

Las sonrisas hipócritamente felices de los científicos daban un matiz escabroso a la escena que se perfilaba frente al agente Barton, quien estaba estático en su lugar, observando con suma delicadeza a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Entre ellos, pudo reconocer al doctor Curtis Connors, que estaba al frente de todo el equipo de gente, y caminó directo a Tedd con los brazos ampliamente abiertos.

- Muchas felicidades, Theodore.

El doctor se inclinó, apoyándose en el suelo con una rodilla, y rodeó al pequeño en un abrazo. Este no supo cómo reaccionar de manera inicial, pero gradualmente correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa entusiasmada. Curtis se separó del chico, sin dejar de tomarle por los hombros, para seguir hablando.

- Por fin puedo tocarte...- Comentó en un murmullo, con una sonrisa fascinada, y una mirada que brillaba por lo enfermo de sus pensamientos. - Soy el doctor Connors, los he estado vigilando a ti y a tu padre desde hace poco más de un año. Fui yo quien te metió dentro de Clinton.

Theodore alzó las cejas por la impresión de esa noticia, y una sonrisa aún más amplia se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¿Entonces usted hizo todo esto posible?- Comentó el pequeño rubio.

- En efecto.- Connors acarició el cabello de Teddy, y luego se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a los otros científicos. - Compañeros, les presento al experimento "Dorrek VIII", nombre clave "Theodore Altman". El día de hoy cumple un año de edad.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron por la noticia, con las mismas sonrisas escalofriantes de antes. Pese a esto, Teddy parecía más emocionado que nada. En cambio, Clinton se mantenía al margen de la situación. Le parecía haber visto a todos y cada uno de esos científicos, si no en persona, sí en los archivos filtrados de la base de datos de "Extremis"*, y tal vez de otras organizaciones científicas. Pero era obvio que la mayoría fueran de Extremis Corp., al final de cuentas era Aldrich Killian el que estaba financiando todo eso.

Clinton dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

- Vamos a celebrar. ¡Que Teddy corte el pastel!- Exclamó Curtis con entusiasmo mientras sacudía al agente de la misma manera.

Theodore probó el pastel por primera vez en su corta vida, un manjar exquisito para cualquier niño, por supuesto, y era de esperarse que quisiera más, puesto que los ingredientes usados para tal pastel eran ordinarios, nada que se ajustara a su increíble metabolismo.

Resultaba completamente absurdo que el ambiente en el laboratorio fuera tan ameno y despreocupado, con los científicos bebiendo preparados de whisky mientras reían y contaban anécdotas de sus "grandes hazañas" en sus experimentos, y Tedd bebiendo jugo y escuchándolos, con ese brillo infantil en los ojos de un niño que escucha cuentos mágicos. Para Clinton era algo así como una pesadilla, o más bien como haber caído en la locura que ya lo acechaba desde hacía varios meses atrás en su encuartelamiento con el pequeño. Escuchar cómo se regodeaban de las vilezas que implicaba jugar a ser dios era por completo irritante para él, le enfermaba. Y le pesaba más el hecho de que no podía decir nada y debía fingir demencia ante su hijo, o si no él y la pequeña misión que estaba llevando a cabo con sus compañeros infiltrados se iba a ir por el caño...

Connors le miraba entre todos los científicos, con una mirada perturbadoramente seria que le caló hasta los huesos y le hizo sentir algo de miedo. Clint se limitó a sonreír como si todo estuviera bien, y el doctor volvió su mirada al pequeño experimento que era el centro de atención de todos aquellos degenerados mentales que le veían de una manera enferma y hacían que el agente temiera por el bienestar de su hijo... que ahora era seguro que ya no sería tan suyo...

La pequeña celebración terminó así, y el grupo de científicos se llevo a Theodore con ellos para conversar, cosa que hizo que a Clinton casi se le saliera el corazón por el pecho. Sin embargo, Connors lo tranquilizó en la medida de lo posible, y le indicó que fuera a reportarse con sus superiores. Así lo hizo entonces. Después de que le explicaran un par de cosas, se dirigió a la oficina del que sería su nuevo coronel al mando. Casi corrió por los pasillos al sentirse tan nervioso, y sus compañeros le veían como si estuvieran presenciando el regreso de un fantasma, aunque él no lo notó. Finalmente, abrió la puerta de la oficina y dejó ver su desaliñada y flacucha figura debajo del marco de esta. El coronel alzó entonces la vista del montoncito de papeles que estaba leyendo en el escritorio de la habitación, y abrió grandes los ojos al reconocer a la persona que estaba en su presencia. Sin asimilarlo del todo, se levantó de su asiento suavemente, y caminó hacia el arquero, hasta que finalmente extendió una amplia sonrisa y le rodeó en un abrazo intenso, con el cual Clinton quedó en el aire al ser cargado por aquella persona tan grande.

- Hey, "cap", tranquilo, todavía soy de carne y hueso.- Comentó Ojo de Halcón con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba abrazar. Steve lo bajó enseguida y le miró con entusiasmo.

- Creí que habías muerto, Clint.- Le dijo con cierta melancolía en sus ojos.

- Yo también...- comentó el agente, y sus labios pasaron de una suave sonrisa a ser una delgada línea que intentaba contener lo inevitable.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y un impulso de necesidad hizo que su cuerpo fuera hacia adelante para abrazar a Steven y esconder su rostro en el pecho ajeno. Finalmente alguien conocido luego de tanto tiempo en el manicomio. El ahora coronel, por su parte, correspondió a ese abrazo y acarició el cabello del arquero en un gesto prácticamente paternal mientras el otro sollozaba suavemente sin poder evitarlo. A Steve se le hizo un hueco en el pecho, su empatía le hizo sentir ese dolor que Clinton cargaba consigo, y sumado a la alegría que le daba verlo vivo, se permitió dejar escapar un par de lágrimas, solo para acompañar a su amigo.

- No les dije nada a los "Hermanos Ciencia", ni a los "Mutantes"...- Habló finalmente Rogers luego de un rato, y caminó con Clint hacia un asiento en el que hizo que se acomodara, y él se sentó tras su escritorio. - Pensé que si pasaba un año... y no aparecías, entonces debería de hacerlo porque... Bueno, tenía esperanzas de que continuaras vivo.- Pintó una sonrisa sincera hacia el otro rubio, a la cual este correspondió.

- Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho. Yo tenía esperanzas de regresar, y heme aquí.- El arquero rió amargamente luego de ese pequeño comentario, tratando de animarse a sí mismo, y después suspiró con pesadez. - Steve... Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Y aunque solo haya sido un año, siento que me tragó la tierra por medio siglo... o como si me hubiera congelado. Sé que me entiendes.- Le guiñó el ojo, bromeando, y ambos ampliaron su sonrisa por ese comentario. - Aunque haya vuelto... Mi misión aún no ha acabado. Todavía tengo... asuntos qué resolver, y voy a seguir manteniéndome distante del área, aunque debo de venir a reportarme contigo. Me dijeron que mi misión se mantiene aún en secreto, así que debo conformarme con decirte esto.- Esta vez habló con toda la seriedad que su caso ameritaba, y el soldado comprendió que su situación era crítica.

- No te preocupes. Estaré al tanto de ti ahora que sé que estás bien... en lo que cabe decirse.- Comentó, alzando una ceja, y haciéndole notar con la mirada lo débil que se veía. - No sé qué te habrán hecho, pero me alegra verte en una pieza. Creo que eso es lo que importa...

- En efecto...- Hizo una media sonrisa, y miró al escritorio de su superior. - Quiero actualizarme.- Ahora, comenzó hablando con un poco más de ímpetu. Estando ahí, ahora se daba un momento para pensar en lo que le concernía personalmente. - ¿Cómo están los Hermanos? ¿Te haz comunicado con ellos? ¿Cómo está "Esmeralda"?

- Oye, tranquilo. Una pregunta a la vez.- Steve rió al ver lo ansioso que se notaba Clint, y comenzó a contestar a sus cuestiones una por una. - Ellos están bien. Han estado tranquilos, lo de siempre. Aunque solo he hablado con "Irony", sé por su parte que "Esmeralda" está bien.- Se aseguraba de hablar con nombres clave porque las paredes escuchaban en ese lugar. - Creo que deberías hablarle cuando tengas tiempo. Es extraño, pero cuando "Irony" me dice que está bien, no parece estar muy seguro

- Entiendo...- Claramente, el agente pudo sentir que su pecho se apretaba al escuchar aquello. Soltó una lágrima por el dolor que eso le causó. Ya hablaría con Bruce en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad. - ¿Qué más hay? ¿En dónde está Nat ahora?

Steve no era alguien que pudiera ocultar cosas. Si les había ocultado la posible muerte de Clinton a Tony y Bruce había sido porque no habían podido ver su rostro cuando les decía que estaba de misión. Sin embargo, en ese momento su expresión lo delató cuando frunció las cejas en un dejo de tristeza. Esa mirada bastó para que el arquero se rompiera y comenzara a llorar, aún esperando a que el coronel dijera algo.

- Asesinaron a Natasha.- Contestó finalmente el soldado. - La descubrieron filtrando información de la gestapo a servidores ocultos esparcidos en la red "Mariana". Sufrió la pena por traicionar al régimen...- Habló con solemnidad, ocultando el nudo en la garganta que se le hizo al momento de recordar lo ocurrido.

Parecía que el alma de Clinton se había desmoronado en pedacitos esparcidos por el suelo al escuchar esa noticia. Un año, y no se había enterado de la muerte de Natasha... No lo podía creer. Lloraba con intenso dolor, tratando de reprimirlo lo más que podía, pero le era imposible. Sollozaba como niño pequeño, y se secaba las lágrimas con el pijama que traía puesto aún. Rogers no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio, observando al arquero con pena, hasta que después de un rato, este se calmó lo más que pudo.

- Ya veo...- Por fin, Clint pudo articular un par de palabras, sintiéndose más estable. - Qué mal por ella.- Y es que no podía decir más. Era su manera de resignarse a las ataduras del régimen con tal de poder hacer algo útil para la poca gente buena que quedaba... - Creo... que ya he recibido suficiente información.- Dijo sin más, y se levantó de su asiento.

Por un momento, todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, y se aferró a la silla para no caer. Steven se puso de pie enseguida para sostener a su compañero, y una vez estuvo estable, lo abrazó de nueva cuenta.

- Hay más cosas que debo contarte, pero será en su momento. Creo que sería bueno que vayas a descansar, o al menos a comer algo.- Dijo el soldado al agente, tomándole por los hombros y palmeándole la mejilla con cariño. - Me alegra que estés vivo, Clint.

- Igual a mí, cap... Igual a mí.- Finalmente, el rubio arquero se dio la media vuelta, y salió de la habitación, sintiendo que una parte de él se había muerto en esa oficina.

Natasha... Su querida amiga había muerto a manos de esos cerdos. No quería saber la manera en la que la habían matado, era mejor ni si quiera imaginárselo. Steve había tenido piedad al omitir detalles. Pero su muerte pesaba tan intenso como la falta de Bruce... Incluso más. Su mente estaba nublada, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento llegó a su antigua recámara, que se abrió después del reconocimiento retinal, y se adentró a ella para tirarse en su cama, sin notar lo arreglado que estaba el lugar. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras miraba al techo y dejaba que el dolor rasgara su pecho. Salir de la habitación le había afectado más de lo que creyó que podría hacerlo. Claro, muchas cosas pueden suceder en un año, y ahora lo veía. Se sentó en la cama para tratar de enfocarse un poco, y notó que había una segunda cama en el lugar, y un nuevo compartimento de ropa de tallas pequeñas... No tardó en suponer que todo eso sería para Teddy, cuando el doctor Connors se asomó por la puerta, haciendo que el agente se tensara.

- Tranquilo, soy yo.- Dijo con neutralidad el científico. - Como te habrás dado cuenta, el "Dorrevk VIII" va a seguir bajo tu cuidado mientras continúa creciendo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de darle clases sobre las ciencias. Ya tenemos el plan de estudios estructurado. Tu misión ahora va a ser entrenarlo en las técnicas de batalla y con las armas. También te vas a encargar de que se mantenga leal al régimen y serás su apoyo psicológico para los experimentos que vamos a practicar en él.

La cara del arquero era completamente inexpresiva, y manteniéndose así, solo asintió a lo que Connors le decía. Momentos después, por la puerta, entró el pequeño experimento corriendo a toda velocidad.

- ¡Papá!- Exclamó con gran entusiasmo, y se lanzó a los brazos de Clint. - ¡Todo es increíble! ¡Pronto voy a ser un agente como tú! ¡Y también me van a ayudar a no crecer tan rápido!

El niño brincoteaba sentado en las piernas de su padre, y este sonreía suavemente, tratando por todos los medios de sentirse feliz para su hijo, pero le resultaba muy difícil, si no que imposible. Curtis Connors salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, y la puerta se cerró tras él, dejando a padre e hijo solos. Por supuesto, la expresión apagada y los desánimos del rubio mayor no pasaron desapercibidos ante la gran percepción del menor, quien enseguida se mostró preocupado por su adorado padre.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó con suavidad, y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Clint para acariciarle.

- Me duele...- Le contestó el arquero con una sonrisa melancólica, por lo que el niño se preocupó más.

- ¿Dónde te duele, papá?

- Me duele... Me duele el alma.

Por supuesto, Tedd no comprendió del todo esto. ¿Cómo podía doler el alma?

- ¿Y como se cura el alma?- Preguntó mientras sus manitas tanteaban el pecho de su padre, buscando una manera de frotarle para que el dolor disminuyera.

Clinton rió suavemente, y una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla. Se acercó para dar un beso en la frente de su hijo, y lo abrazó con fuerza, acurrucándolo en su pecho.

- Solo el tiempo puede curar el alma...

Aunque Theodore no entendía mucho del juego de palabras de su padre, igual se aferró a él, porque sabía que cuando una persona lloraba, estaba triste, y el mejor remedio para la tristeza era un abrazo. Así que él llenó de abrazos y besos a su papá para que se sintiera mejor, porque él estaba feliz, y quería que papá Clint también lo estuviera.

* * *

><p><strong>Extremis*.- <strong>En una de las líneas alternas de Marvel, y como se ve en IronMan 3, el Extremis es una sustancia para crear "superhombres" y usarlos como armas biológicas. En este AU, por este mismo hecho, la corporación de Aldrich Killian que se alía con "Los Científicos" para fortalecer el régimen se llama "Extremis Corporation", haciendo referencia a esta sustancia creada por ellos y para denotar que se trata de una corporación aliada más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>_

Bueno, creo que nunca les he hablado en este fanfic~ Pero ya es hora de que lo haga xD Agradezco a los muchos o pocos que estén leyendo (que supongo la cantidad corresponde más a lo segundo (?)). Originalmente lo tenía pensado para 7 capítulos, pero viendo lo extendida que se está volviendo esta pequeña trama, creo que me tomará al menos 3 capítulos más. Debo de esforzarme para no caer en hiatus tan seguido xDU Igual y tengo pendiente mi otro fanfic de Carlisle x Edward, que muy a pesar de tener ya 4 años y apenas tiene 7 capítulos, aún estoy continuando con ese proyecto jaja. Como sea~ Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Si dejan un review se los agradecería mucho ;w; Me motivan, así como ven xD


	7. Interlude de la symphonie: La llamada

RECOGNITION AREA: (ehKTo[ABX*^{/%203948}:]:) _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

crash of the system ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CODENAME: /Cupid1214/ _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

indexing proxy ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

breaking security ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hidding id ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

accesing to: /marianasweb/%highway%_%to%_%the%_hell% .onion/privateserver ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

connecting ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

online with: /J.A.R.V.I.S./

J.A.R.V.I.S.: Buenas tardes, "Legolas". Es un placer verle en línea después de mucho tiempo.

Cupid1214: lo mismo digo jarvis. por favor comunicame cn los hermanos

J.A.R.V.I.S.: En seguida, señor...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

deleting id ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

redirectioning ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

indexing new server ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

rewriting id ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

connecting ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

online with /ScienceBros/

ScienceBros: Legolas? Q milagro!

Cupid1214: hey irony, lo mismo digo, tranquilo andaba de mision

ScienceBros: Si eso nos dijo Capsicle desde hace... No se creo q un año. Como pasa el tiempo...

Cupid1214: lo se han pasado muchas cosas. recien me entere de la muerte de tarantula...

ScienceBros: Cierto! Todos lamentamos eso... Lo peor es q no pudimos recuperar la informacion q mando ese ultimo dia. Teniamos un punto de reunion pero perdimos contacto con ella horas antes. Supimos q las cosas no iban bien y nos escondimos. Despues nos informaron q habia muerto. De verdad lo lamento.

Cupid1214: no t preocupes lo superare...

ScienceBros: Por cierto! Hay alguien q necesita superar su depresion y creo q le haria bien hablar contigo

Cupid1214: Yo tmbn lo necesito. ablalo yo espero

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ScienceBros: Legolas?... De verdad eres tú?

Cupid1214: esmeralda... si aqui estoy...

ScienceBros: ... No lo creo. Iniciaré una videollamada

Cupid1214: espera! es seguro?

ScienceBros: Lo es. Ya verás

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

activating internal fierwall ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

anti_spyware activated ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

encoding connection ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

incoming videocall ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DO YOU WANT TO ACCEPT CONNECTION?: /yes/ _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

accesing to webcam ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

connecting ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

initiating videocall ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La luz que indicaba que la cámara web estaba encendida comenzó a parpadear en rojo, señal de que alguien la estaba activando desde otro lugar que no era ese. El agente comenzó a sentirse más nervioso conforme las instrucciones se iban mostrando en la pantalla. Finalmente, una ventanilla se abrió, y temió por que la persona que se encontraba del otro lado fuera otra, pero para su muy grata sorpresa no fue así. La ventanilla dejó de verse en negro para dar paso a una imagen, inicialmente borrosa por la mala calidad de la conexión a través de varios proxys distintos, pero finalmente esta se aclaró, y fue como si toda la habitación también se llenara de luz. El rostro de Bruce estaba enfocado en la pantalla, y miraba directamente a Clinton. Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas, y su mano subió temblorosa para tocar la pantalla. Del otro lado del monitor, Bruce hizo lo mismo. Su mano siguió el mismo camino que el de la ajena, como si pudiesen tocarse mutuamente a través del cristal. Un sollozo suave salió del fondo de la garganta del arquero, y enseguida se llevó la otra mano para cubrirse la boca un poco avergonzado, y sonreír sintiéndose inmensamente feliz y a la vez dolorido. El científico también sonrió, dejando escurrir un par de lágrimas de sus ojos cafés, que ahora brillaban de color esmeralda por lo imposible que le resultaba contener la emoción de estar viendo al agente.

- Te he extrañado tanto, Clint...- Habló trabajosamente el pelinegro, cuidando que la voz no se le quebrara por el molesto nudo en la garganta que se le había formado.

La sonrisa del mencionado se hizo más amplia tras escuchar su diminutivo de la voz del otro.

- Y yo a ti, Bruce... Me has hecho mucha falta...- Para Clint era imposible contener las lágrimas. Era una emoción tan intensa, que su pecho presionaba y la garganta dolía por el nudo hecho en esta. Su estómago estaba apretado por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlarse, y aún así se daba el lujo de sonreirle a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?- Enseguida inició sus preguntas el físico. - Steve nos dijo que la neue-gestapo te había mandado de misión... Pero... ¡¿Un año?! Clint... Un maldito año... - El rostro de Bruce se llenó de profundo dolor al mencionar ese hecho. - ¿Qué te hicieron esos malditos? Te ves cansado...

- Tranquilo, estoy bien.- Comentó con una sonrisa sincera que buscaba tranquilizar al otro hombre. - Yo... No te puedo decir en dónde estuve... No aún. Hay muchas cosas en peligro si te digo.

- ¿Por qué? Puedes hablar, esta conexión es segura.

- No me siento seguro, Bruce... Por favor, entiéndelo. Lo sabrás, pero no ahora, sino en su momento.

- Está bien... Pero entiéndeme tú a mí. Verte desaparecer del radar de Tony fue... espantoso. Primero veíamos que caminabas a través de la base, y luego la conexión se perdió, al igual que tu luz. Desapareciste por completo, y creímos... Creí que... te habría perdido...

- ¡Pero no fue así! Aquí estoy...- Los ojos de Clinton parecían los de un cachorro que buscaba consolar a su amo. - Mi amor... estoy aquí... Además, Steve les dijo que estaba bien, ¿no?

- Sí... pero yo no me sentía tranquilo... Príncipe, creo que estaba al borde del colapso. Creo que si te pasara algo, se iría contigo la única razón que tengo para seguir viviendo...

- No... Créeme que no sería así...- Esta vez, el arquero se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Por un momento estuvo a punto de contarle al científico sobre el "Dorrek VIII", pero no era prudente en ese momento. - Me asusta que digas eso. Por favor, prométeme que no harás una tontería si me llegara a pasar algo...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes algo? ¿Estás enfermo?- Enseguida el rostro preocupado de Banner se hizo más marcado.

- No, claro que no.- Comentó Clinton con una sonrisa para amenizar el momento. - Pero no quisiera que a ti te pasara algo. Solo prométeme eso... Por favor, Bruce... A-además Tony te necesitaría si eso pasara...

- No me importaría nada más si a ti te hicieran daño, Clinton.- Cortó de tajo la oración del rubio, haciendo que este quedara estupefacto y con el rostro preocupado. Al ver esto, el mayor dio un suspiro hondo, y se relajó. Estaba demasiado tenso. - Lo siento... Es que no me gusta pensar que te pudiera pasar algo...

- Lo sé...- Clinton bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio y sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Se sentía como todo un "marica".

- Te amo, Clinton... Eres lo único que tengo, y lo sabes.

De nuevo, el agente se abstuvo de hablar de más, y solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras una lágrima traicionera se escurría por una de sus mejillas rosas. Bruce mostró profunda aflicción al ver esto.

- Te prometo que no haré nada estúpido si te llegara a pasar algo.- Dijo finalmente. - De verdad. Así que no te preocupes por eso, por favor... No me gusta verte así...

Clint se limpió el par de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para asentir torpemente y mirar de nuevo a Bruce con sus ojos azules, vidriosos y adorables a la vista del científico.

- Te amo, Bruce...- Murmuró trabajosamente tras lidiar un poco con el nudo de su garganta.

Algo rompió el momento, se escuchaban pisadas fuera de la pequeña habitación, como si alguien se acercara hacia allá. El corazón del agente se aceleró entonces, y miró con susto al científico.

- Tengo que irme. Hablaremos luego.- Dijo apresuradamente, antes de buscar el cableado.

- No... ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡Cl...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

connection lost ..._

/ _

end of transmition _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Clinton!- Intentó retrasar un poco el final de aquello, pero fue inútil. La conexión se había perdido. La mirada de Bruce bajó al suelo, y el dolor en su pecho creció repentinamente, haciendo que se doblara sobre sí y comenzara a sollozar. Se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de que esa horrible sensación se hiciera menor, pero resultaba imposible. Por fin, luego de un horrible año, su Clinton lo había vuelto a contactar, y su contacto había durado apenas unos minutos... Era algo muy duro para él, que lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero debía de ser fuerte, por Clint y por su propio bienestar mental. Sin más, se irguió con temple renovada, y se apresuró a borrar toda la información de la conexión que pudiese haber quedado regada en los proxys por alguna mala encriptación de códigos binarios...

Clinton arrancó rápidamente los cables que iban a la computadora, para luego reconectarlos y borrar las encriptaciones que habían quedado guardadas. La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a uno de los agentes de HYDRA, y se encontró con Clinton revisando la base de datos con información de las misiones recientes para ponerse al día con todos los movimientos de la gestapo.

- Barton, te buscan en el ala C-X.

Finalmente, el agente apagó la computadora, sin dejar rastro alguno de su previa conexión, y caminó al exterior sintiendo que su pecho dolía a la vez que se regocijaba por haber hablado con Bruce. Tal vez se sentía mal por no haberle contado sobre Theodore... Pero también tenía miedo de hacerlo. Ya llegaría el momento, lo sabía. Mientras tanto, era su deber seguir cuidando de él en la medida que así se lo permitieran. Ahora, tocaba una de las sesiones de radiación, y debía de estar presente para Teddy... Aunque él sufriera tanto o incluso más que él tras verle siendo torturado de esa manera...


	8. Primer día

La luz roja de los pasillos era bastante incómoda cuando alguien necesitaba correr a través de ellos, como por ejemplo, en un intento de huída, y por lo mismo el ritmo de sus pasos era más lento de lo acostumbrado. USB en mano, la agente no tenía nada más para defenderse de la horda de sombras que la estaban cazando. ¿Qué haría? ¿Improvisar? No era una novedad. Tendría que ingeniárselas para poder salir convida de esa situación tan estrecha... aunque dudaba de ello. Un par de vueltas por unos puentes de metal, y al verse acorralada, saltó al vacío para caer en un par de tubos que por buena suerte estuvieron ahí para ella. Los disparos empezaron a rebotar por el metal de las instalaciones, y un par de ellos dejaron marcas en la piel de la pelirroja, que no hizo más que quejarse del dolor y continuar corriendo. Finalmente, la viuda negra se vio atrapada por depredadores más grandes que ella, y tal como un insecto, casi aplastad por una bota de magnitudes inimaginables. La memoria flash se perdió, y con ella la información que aseguraba un levantamiento en contra del régimen. Las horas de vida de la agente estaban contadas. Mientras, los cerdos de la gestapo aprovecharon para saciar sus placeres carnales con ella una y otra vez cuales bestias en celo, y cuando el amanecer llegó, el lento desmembramiento de la traidora se transmitió a nivel mundial... y Natasha Romanoff abandonó la vida para unirse a la larga lista de guerreros caídos en la esperanza de la libertad.

Clinton abrió los ojos de golpe en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Su frente estaba perlada de un intenso sudor frío, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había sido solo un sueño... pero su pecho lo resentía como si lo hubiese presenciado en vivo. Su pulso estaba acelerado, y se sentía demasiado alterado para si quiera considerar volver a dormir. Su mirada vagó melancólicamente por la bruma de la noche, hallando la tenue luz de la lámpara que estaba a un lado de la cama de su hijo, y ahí le vio a él, dormido, con una expresión serena y tranquila, una que él añoraba desde hacía muchos años y que jamás había podido recuperar desde que iniciaron los primeros movimientos de "Los Científicos". Al ver a Theodore así, no podía evitar pensar en las cosas que le harían ahora que habían salido de la habitación, aunque él mismo no podía imaginárselo del todo, pero lo suponía. Lo único que estaba en sus manos era hacer más llevadero todo eso para su pequeño, y de paso adiestrarlo para que pueda defenderse.

Así pasó toda la noche, en vela, y las ligeras ojeras que se le pintaron a la mañana siguiente lo delataron. Era hora de levantarse, y por supuesto Teddy ya estaba más que listo cuando Clinton dijo que irían a tomar el desayuno. En un día, todo el sector se había enterado del regreso del agente, aunque la mayoría no lo creía. Y por eso las miradas en el comedor no hicieron falta. Tal y como en el día anterior, los que le vieron se quedaron tan atónitos como quien ve a un fantasma. La cara de fastidio del halcón se hizo presente, y solo ignoró ese hecho, para llevarse al niño a la barra de pedidos. Los cocineros habían recibido órdenes para cocinar comida especial para el pequeño experimento aunque no supieran de su naturaleza como tal. Así que lo recibieron con su comida correspondiente, y a Clint con un plato igual al de los demás. Aislados de todos, se sentaron en una mesa vacía del lugar. Tedd estaba feliz por ese nuevo día, por todo en realidad. Nunca había visto a tanta gente junta, y lejos de incomodarle, le entusiasmaba, porque pronto sería como ellos. Miró a su padre con una amplia sonrisa, el rubio mayor correspondió a esta con otra un poco más apagada, y comenzó a comer. Hawkeye solo jugaba con lo que había en su plato, no tenía apetito, y sin embargo después de unos minutos, se forzó a comer. Tenía que recuperar condición física. Había bajado mucho de peso, y su cuerpo en sí se sentía atrofiado por el encuartelamiento. Con algo de esfuerzo, finalizó el desayuno a la par del niño. Y juntos, se fueron a la sala de entrenamiento que el coronel Rogers les había asignado sin saber que Clinton iría acompañado.

- ¿Me vas a enseñar a pelear?- Preguntó en seguida el rubio menor.

- Mmm... Sí, pero primero hay que calentar un poco.- El arquero le amplió una sonrisa sincera.

Empezaron con estiramientos, a Clinton le hacían mucha falta. Sus músculos se tensaban y se sentía bastante bien. Una vez estuvieron listos, comenzaron a trotar alrededor de la pista, y poco a poco, Clinton fue subiendo su velocidad. Para Theodore no parecía complicado seguirle el paso a su padre, incluso de manera involuntaria comenzaba a rebasarle. El agente pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire y bajó su ritmo para poder respirar un poco, razón por la cual el pequeño se detuvo para ver a su papá con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con curiosidad al ver que respiraba hondamente.

- Sí... Es solo que... ya perdí condición.- Dio un suspiro, y se irguió para respirar una vez más y estirarse otro tanto. - Ven, vamos a seguir.

Así, ambos continuaron trotando, esta vez a un ritmo más lento, porque al rubio mayor se le dificultaba correr más sin sentir que desfallecería.

- Tedd, corre más rápido.- Indicó de repente el arquero. - Trata de correr lo más rápido que puedas.

El pequeño le miró con la duda marcada en su expresión, pero no tardo en obedecer, y en cuestión de segundos, su velocidad aumentó de una manera bastante impresionante. Pronto, la distancia que los separaba a ambos se hizo mucho mayor, y después de un par de minutos, la diferencia era de una vuelta. Clinton se detuvo impresionado al ver la velocidad que había adquirido su hijo. Si lo comparara, podría decir que iba al ritmo de Steve, y eso era mucho decir.

- ¡Corre con todas tus fuerzas!- Le alentó más el arquero, y el menor obedeció.

Teddy se impulsó hacia adelante, frunciendo el ceño, y su velocidad aumentó aún más, comenzando incluso a sudar por el esfuerzo. Después de cinco vueltas, se detuvo en donde estaba su padre, sintiéndose lo suficientemente agitado. Miró a su papá, y sus ojos habían cambiado de matiz, ahora brillaban de un verde esmeralda que a Clinton se le hacía conocido. El agente abrió grande los ojos por la impresión, con la mirada de ese color, ahora podía notar el parecido que tenía con la de Bruce. Era increíble...

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- El arquero se inclinó un poco para examinarlo. Tenía que estar alerta, no sabía si Tedd podía transformarse como su otro padre, así que debía de probarlo.

- Wow... Me siento... lleno de energía.- Dijo el pequeño mientras jadeaba, y sonrió con entusiasmo. - ¿Viste qué rápido corrí?

- Lo vi perfectamente.- Comentó el agente, y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente. - ¿No sientes como... exceso de energía o que te vas a descontrolar?

- No, me siento bien.

- Bien... Entonces creo que podemos iniciar con tu entrenamiento.

- ¡Sí!- Tedd dio un salto en el aire por la emoción, y Clinton sonrió por ello.

Lo primero en la lista mental del agente era una buena sesión de obstáculos, a los cuales él casi muere, y su hijo tan fresco como una lechuga seguía el paso maravillosamente con saltos ágiles que nunca se imaginó que daría. Luego de unas horas, Theodore se encontraba dando volteretas y giros por todos lados como si de un gimnasta se tratara. El pequeño aprendía muy rápido en el aspecto kinestésico, y eso exaltaba a Clint. Después de eso, un poco de fuerza venía de maravilla. De nuevo, Tedd impresionaba con la cantidad de peso que podía cargar y jalar, cantidades que doblaban e incluso triplicaban su peso. Sus ojos de nuevo parecían una amenaza, y sumados a ellos, unas venas del mismo color esmeralda se pintaron en el cuerpo de 9 años de Tedd, alarmando a Clinton. Sin embargo, solo se quedó estático en su lugar observando a su hijo. Parecía tener control sobre su cuerpo, que parecía estar haciendo esfuerzo por el ejercicio. Dentro de la habitación no se había esforzado con tanto peso como ahora, y era una buena manera de ponerlo a prueba. Ahora que tenía las marcas de adrenalina, su cuerpo podía soportar más peso que antes, y eso era ciertamente impresionante. Si lo analizaba, Theodore aumentaba su fuerza conforme aumentaba su adrenalina, así como la fuerza de Bruce aumentaba cuando se enojaba.

- Teddy, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó una vez más el arquero.

- No lo sé...- Contestó mascullando el pequeño. - Siento como una presión... como si estuviera enojado... Pero es agradable, porque siento que tengo más fuerza.- Con las pesas en la espalda, se levantó del suelo para cargar más de 200kg sobre sí mientras gruñía sutilmente por el esfuerzo.

- Creo... que es suficiente por hoy.- Comentó finalmente el arquero, sintiéndose un poco nervioso, y suspiró cuando su hijo tiró las pesas a un lado y le sonrió con toda la naturaleza del mundo.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, y muchos en el comedor se impresionaron de la gran cantidad de alimentos que ingirió el niño. Para el arquero era algo normal, así que ni si quiera se molestó en mirar a aquellos que observaban con asombro al pequeño experimento. Después de almorzar, llegó la hora de las clases de Theodore, y Clinton sintió miedo cuando Connors se lo llevaba. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó al presenciar que efectivamente solo le estaban dando cátedra. Theodore aprendía muy rápido. En una clase había aprendido sobre anatomía y cálculo, y su nivel de retención era impresionante.

- Eres tan inteligente como tu padre.- Comentó el arquero cuando estaban rumbo a las duchas.

- ¿Tú también sabes todo eso?- Preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño.

- No, yo no soy tan listo. Me refería a tu otro padre, Bruce.- Sonrió, pero su mirada se apagó por un momento.

- ¿Papá Bruce sabe de eso?

- Sabe eso y muchas cosas más. Es muy inteligente, no por nada es el mejor científico del mundo.- Clinton amplió su sonrisa al hablar de Bruce, aunque igual le dolía.

- Vaya... Quiero ser tan inteligente como él.- Habló con entusiasmo el pequeño, y segundos después se puso serio. - Papá... ¿cuándo voy a conocer a papá Bruce?

Esa pregunta crispó un poco a Clinton. Se detuvo en el pasillo un momento sin saber qué responder y con la mirada curiosa de Teddy sobre él.

- No lo sé... Es muy difícil que podamos verlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... Digamos que él no trabaja aquí.

- ¿Y en dónde trabaja él?

- Luego te digo.- Finalizó con una sutil sonrisa, dejando a su hijo con la duda.

Luego del baño, lo único que Clinton quería hacer era descansar un poco, y lo bueno es que no tenía nada más qué hacer, solo platicar con su hijo. Estando ya en su habitación, buscó entre todas sus pertenencias. Estaba seguro de que debía de tener alguna foto de Bruce con él, y finalmente la encontró. El pequeño cuadro de papel fotográfico viejo y roído pasó a las manos de Theodore, quien miró al hombre de la imagen con asombro.

- ¿Él es... Bruce?

- Doctor Robert Bruce Banner.- Enfatizó en ello con un sutil aire de orgullo. - Él es tu otro papá.

No hubiera sabido describir la mirada de Teddy en esos momentos. Era como si estuviera en shock, pero a la vez como si estuviera consciente de la realidad. Una suave sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, y su mejilla fue acariciada por una lágrima, que secó al instante con su mano.

- Es real...- Fue todo lo que murmuró el rubio menor, y los brazos de su padre le rodearon con calidez.

Esa expresión sorprendió un poco a Clinton. Claro, para Teddy, la mención de Bruce era como un sueño, porque nunca lo había visto en persona, y alguien tan inteligente como él pensó incluso que podían estarlo engañando. Pero no, ahí estaba el hombre del que tanto le había hablado papá Clint. Ahora ya no se sentía del todo como un experimento, ahora tomaba consciencia de que también era un niño con padres y que al final, tal vez no solo era un objeto para el régimen. Theodore se sentía feliz, y ahora alojaba la esperanza real de algún día poder conocer a papá Bruce en persona.


	9. Sujeto: Theodore Altman

- Hoy empezaremos con el tratamiento. ¿Verdad, doctor Connors?

Theodore recorría los pasillos de la base sin ningún titubeo. Se mostraba en realidad entusiasmado por lo que estaba por venir, aunque no tuviera una idea verdadera de lo que sucedería. Él sabía que lo tratarían para que dejara de crecer tan rápido y pudiera controlar mejor sus poderes. Su padre, quien estaba detrás de ellos junto con una pequeña escolta de científicos, no compartía la emoción de Teddy. El Ala C-X era una zona digna de temer. Muchas personas habían entrado ahí para no salir jamás. Se sabía que los cuerpos de muchos "superhéroes" llegaron a verse en esas regiones, seguramente para experimentos sucios. La última vez que se supo de algo así, se cuchicheaba por los pasillos que HYDRA estaba intentando crear un virus más refinado para hacer zombies, y que habían usado tanto cadáveres como seres vivos para ver la reacción. Un grupo muy pequeño incluso llegó a rumorar que una de las secciones de la C-X se cerró porque el experimento se salió de control, y aún había gente atrapada... aunque no se sabía si su naturaleza seguía siendo la de un humano. No, Clinton sabía perfectamente que las intenciones de el equipo de Killian no eran buenas, y lo peor de todo es que él no podía hacer nada para intervenir.

Llegaron a las grandes puertas de titanio recubierto que separaban la sección del resto de la base, y finalmente accedieron. El pequeño experimento amplió una sonrisa por la euforia que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, y un suave destello verde en sus ojos lo delató. Pasando por las múltiples salas y cuartos, notó uno en el que se encontraba un chico al que estaban inyectando. Se preguntó qué haría un muchacho como él en ese lugar, pero decidió que no le interesaba cuando el joven se volteó y le miró de muy mala gana. Esto hizo que Tedd se cohibiera, pero no por mucho.

- Llegamos.- Connors habló una vez la puerta de su sala se abrió, y adentro ya había un equipo de científicos con varios sueros en la mano y una gigantesca máquina al centro.

La mirada de Teddy se paseó por todo el amplio lugar sin saber exactamente a dónde mirar, porque todo era impresionante. Con la boca abierta, caminó al interior del salón para poder observar mejor. Computadoras por todos lados, aparatos quirúrgicos, múltiples tubos de ensayo, probetas, matraces y cualquier objeto que sirviera para manejar químicos, así como varios frascos con lo que parecían medicamentos y sueros múltiples. Curtis caminó hacia él, y posó la diestra sobre su hombro. Con una sonrisa que pretendió ser lo más cálida posible, le dio instrucciones de que se sentara en la gran silla del centro. Así lo hizo el Dorrek, y a brincos juguetones llegó a donde se le había indicado para tomar su lugar. En seguida, un par de científicos se le acercaron con una expresión tan neutral que no aparentaban ser humanos. Por supuesto, eso Theodore no lo percibió, no tenía una clara idea de lo que era el bien y el mal, y para él, todos en ese lugar eran buenos. Una mujer con lentes tomó una jeringa y extendió el brazo del niño para tomar una muestra de sangre. Él sintió algo de nervios, y apretó los ojos, pero intentó relajarse tal y como se lo había indicado la señora. Unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que aquello no era doloroso, y sus nervios volvieron a ser nulos.

Se recostó en la silla. Mientras que la doctora se llevaba la muestra hacia una de las mesas de trabajo, el otro científico acomodaba a Tedd. Alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos cerró dos pares de grilletes que lo mantendrían aprisionado contra la silla. El hombre sacó de su bata otra jeringa previamente llenada, e inyectó en el menor un suero color amarillo. Frunció el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca, el líquido ardía. El sujeto aquel no dijo nada, solo se separó del niño para regresar a donde estuvo previamente. Theodore suspiró, los nervios estaban regresando. Miró por un momento a la inmensa máquina que estaba encima de él, y sin saber por qué, algo no le dio buena espina. Lentamente el miedo se iba colando por todo su cuerpo. Su pecho sentía un hueco muy extraño, y sus extremidades parecían hormiguear. Al sentir esto, su mirada cambió a una de angustia, y buscó por todos lados a papá Clint, sin encontrarlo. Esto lo hizo sentir peor. Pero al mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver unos amplios cristales panorámicos que daban vista a una segunda planta que rodeaba por encima a la sala. Clinton estaba mirando atentamente, con una mirada seria e inexpresiva, muy a pesar de que su pecho se desgarraba del pánico que sentía. Sintió la mirada de su hijo sobre él, y una sonrisa cálida se delineó en sus labios. Sacó toda su temple y su fuerza para transmitirle aquello al rubio menor, y solo así, Theodore pudo regresar la mirada a su entorno con valor renovado y un reflejo verde en ellos, y Clinton pudo entregarse al pánico una vez su hijo dejó de observarlo.

- Experimento C-X3610, "Dorrek VIII". Día 434.- Connors había prendido una cámara que a Clinton ya se le hacía conocida. - Etapa de radiación. Procederemos a tratar el producto con rayos beta y gamma, potencia compatible con el suero KS2099. Se comprobará reacción.

La maquinaria comenzó a hacer ruido conforme el gran brazo mecánico se movía sobre el Dorrek. Una punta de metal similar a la de un arma láser apuntó directo al asiento, y sin previo aviso, una luz cegadora cubrió el cuarto por un instante, y al siguiente, los gritos de Theodore Altman se hicieron presentes.

- ¡TEDDY!- Clinton se crispó, su cara se transformó al ver lo que le estaban haciendo a su hijo, que se contorsionaba del dolor en esa silla.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por inercia. Comenzó a correr por el pasillo de la planta, y justo antes de llegar a la puerta para bajar, un grupo de guardias lo detuvo por la fuerza. No pudo hacer nada más que observar con lágrimas en los ojos cómo su pequeño sufría sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

El rayo quemaba como nunca se imaginó. Para Teddy, era una magnitud indescriptible e incomparable, pues no conocía el sol, y tampoco estaba familiarizado con el fuego. Sin embargó sí sentía que podría derretirse en cualquier instante. Su garganta se desgarraba por la fuerza que usaba para gritar. Las ondas recorrían su cuerpo como si el mismo Thor estuviera lanzándole su rayo más potente, y sus músculos convulsionaban por ello. Su espalda se arqueaba, y sus manos y pies luchaban inútilmente por liberarse de los grilletes. Pronto, su cuerpo se llenó de esas venas verdes que ya había mostrado en ocasiones anteriores, y abrió los ojos apenas unos instantes, dejando ver la luz esmeralda en ellos.

- El sujeto muestra señales de dolor intenso por la radiación, sin presencia de daño físico visible.- Connors continuaba documentando el momento, con una mirada enferma, al igual que todos los científicos de la habitación. - Se hará el cambio de magnitud de onda.

Ahora, el rayo se volvió de un color azul, y como si no fuera suficiente, el dolor también aumentó con el cambio. Los alaridos en la habitación lastimaban los oídos de cualquiera, pero todo fuera por la ciencia, los presentes lo soportaban con deleite. Un hilillo de saliba comenzó a escurrirse por la comisura del labio de Theodore, manchando su barbilla. Su mandíbula se tensó y apretó los dientes. Todo su cuerpo temblaba erráticamente. Los grilletes comenzaron a chirrear de manera violenta, hecho que desconcertó a los científicos. El semblante de Tedd había cambiado. Sus ojos emanaban luz verde de una forma que infundía temor, y su piel empezaba a cambiar de color. Su pequeño cuerpo se fue hinchando poco a poco, los grilletes cedieron y sus manos y pies quedaron libres. Un hábil salto, y asestó un puñetazo a la máquina que la hizo explotar. Todos se cubrieron para no recibir daño, y cuando el humo se disipó, solo miraron el terror frente a ellos. El ente verde de cabellos rubios se impulsó hacia el frente para comenzar a golpear a todos los presentes. El caos reinaba ahora dentro del laboratorio. Theodore estaba fuera de control. Connors lo miró fascinado, permaneciendo escondido de su vista sin prestar atención a sus compañeros que eran pulverizados uno por uno frente a sus ojos. La cámara seguía grabando con todo el morbo que un científico como él poseía. La transformación de Tedd había sido inducida, ahora el gen del Hulk estaba por completo activo. Solo tenía que ver pasar los días para saber si Theodore podía controlarse tan bien como lo había hecho hasta ese momento...

Los guardias entraron a la habitación con armas en las manos, y justo antes que la bestia verde se les fuera encima, descargaron sus municiones. Unas poderosas dosis de sedantes refinados e inhibidores de adrenalina bastaron para que el experimento Dorrek VIII cayera al suelo, y su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. Las cosas iban saliendo tal y como Curtis Connors tenía previsto...

El tratamiento había ocasionado fiebres impresionantes y dolores musculares en Teddy durante los días siguientes. A Clinton le resultaba muy difícil ser fuerte al ver a su hijo temblar erráticamente por las contracciones musculares y quejarse de las altas temperaturas que lo hacían delirar. Una semana después, el menor recuperó su salud. Connors no dejó de monitorearlo, porque ciertamente le preocupó que no se recuperara tan rápido, pero después de esa semana, se le hizo fácil explicar que todo había sido efecto del suero que se estaba acoplando a su organismo.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Theodore continuó creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte. Ahora podía mantener un combate con agilidad, y sus técnicas iban en aumento. Sus clases siguieron su ritmo, y cada semana le administraban una dosis de suero, pero sin irradiar, a lo que el pequeño daba gracias.

Desde que había despertado, Tedd tenía frecuentes ataques de miedo tras revivir mentalmente lo que había sucedido. Lo que más lo alteraba era recordad a las personas que había lastimado y matado. Clint se había mostrado impresionado al ver que su hijo recordaba todo.

- Nunca me había sentido tan enojado, papá...- El pequeño rubio se aferraba a su padre sin poder contener sus lágrimas de nuevo. - Yo quise lastimarlos, lo sentí... No pude controlarlo...

Al agente se le partía el corazón cada que Theodore se ponía así. Nunca desobedeció las órdenes de servir de apoyo moral y psicológico. Teddy seguía convencido de que aquello era por su bien, el mismo doctor Connors le había explicado que su transformación era normal y que eso era lo que querían para que él aprendiera a controlarla.

Luego de mes y medio de entrenamiento e inyecciones, Tedd regresó al ala C-X para una nueva sesión de radiación. Esta vez, el miedo lo atacó desde antes de llegar al lugar.

- Papá, no dejes que me hagan daño.- Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por las ganas de llorar que estaba conteniendo.

- Nada malo va a pasar...- Clinton apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la altura de su hijo, y con delicadeza acarició sus mejillas. - Mi hijo no es ningún cobarde, y yo no dejaría que lastimaran a mi hijo. Así que no tengas miedo. Todo esto es por tu bien.

- Lo sé... Pero... ¿qué tal si vuelvo a lastimar gente?

- Concéntrate en ser bueno. Si sientes que te enojas, piensa en que no eres una mala persona, y sé más fuerte que la ira.

Teddy abrazó a su padre con las lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas. Justo en esos momentos estaba tratando de luchar contra su miedo, papá Clint estaba ahí para tranquilizarlo, su calidez era reconfortante, y pronto se sintió con valor para encarar lo que estaba por venir. Tomando la mano de su padre, caminó con él a uno de los laboratorios del ala para los exámenes previos. Recordar lo doloroso que fue la vez pasada le hacía estremecerse. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a no dejar que sus impulsos volvieran a dominarlo.


	10. Experimento C-X3610: EXITOSO

La pequeña mano presionó con fuerza la del mayor que le tenía aferrado, y solo así tuvo el valor suficiente para emprender la marcha hacia el laboratorio de análisis previos. Clinton tuvo que quedarse en la entrada por orden de los científicos del laboratorio, y Theodore entró solo y temeroso. Al entrar, encontró al mismo muchacho pelinegro de la otra vez, al que nuevamente le estaban sacando muestras de sangre. Se quedó en su lugar un momento, mirándole con atención, y otra vez desvió la mirada cuando el chico le miró de mala gana. Fingió demencia, y caminó a sentarse en donde los científicos le indicaron, justo a un lado del chico.

Teddy estaba muy nervioso, jugaba con sus dedos y movía sus piernas en el aire ya que el asiento estaba alto y no alcanzaba a tocar el piso. Miraba a todos lados, y estar a un lado del muchacho aquél era como aumentar la tensión del laboratorio. Finalmente suspiró, y se dijo a sí mismo que debía de calmarse e intentar relajar el ambiente.

- ¿Tú también eres un experimento?- Habló repentinamente el rubio, volteándose hacia el otro chico, que lo miró totalmente serio, y sin la intención de responderle, desvió el rostro hacia el frente. - Vamos, no tengas pena. Yo lo soy. El doctor Connors hizo que mi papá se embarazara de mí hace un año.

Escuchar eso provocó que el chico alzara las cejas y lo volteara a ver abruptamente, con cara anonadada.

- ¿Hicieron que un hombre se embarazara?- Preguntó de un modo que podría rozar en lo imprudente. Sin embargo, Tedd sonrió como si fuese algo normal.

- Sí. Papá Clinton está allá afuera esperándome.

- ¡Woah woah! ¿Clinton Barton? ¡¿Hawkeye!?- Su expresión de asombro se hizo mayor. - Entonces los rumores eran ciertos...- Murmuró para sí mismo.

- Sí.- Amplió una sonrisa orgullosa, como si presumiera que su padre era Hawkeye, uno de los mejores agentes de la neue-gestapo.

- Pero niño, eso no puede ser. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo un año y dos meses.

- ¡¿QUÉ!?- La exclamación en voz alta no le sentó nada bien a los científicos que estaban en la sala, miraron al pelinegro con una mirada fría que mostraba lo apáticos que eran. Solo se alzó de hombros y bajó el volumen de su voz. - No te creo.

- ¡Es verdad! Lo que pasa es que papá Bruce tiene un factor regenerativo que yo heredé, y como estoy en desarrollo, hace que crezca más rápido... Uh... nueve veces más rápido, según el doctor Connors.

- ¡Nueve veces! Eso es insano...- El chico frunció el ceño, sin poder creer algo así aún. - No lo sé... Tal vez si te veo en unos meses pueda creerte. Se supone que habrás crecido más, ¿No?

- Te lo aseguro.- Dijo finalmente con una amplia sonrisa. - Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

- William Kaplan. Puedes decirme "Billy".

- Yo soy Theodore Altman. Puedes decirme "Teddy".

Con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos se dieron la mano a modo de saludo, garantizando así el inicio de una amistad. Momentos después, llegó el doctor que le tomaría muestras de sangre a Theodore. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a las agujas, pero no dejaban de ser incómodas. El otro chico se veía mucho mayor, seguramente ya habrían experimentado más con él, y se preguntaba si las agujas continuaban incomodándole. Volteó para hablarle nuevamente, pero no hizo falta hacer la pregunta cuando, al momento de extender su brazo hacia el doctor que le atendía, se mostraron los moretones por tantos piquetes de aguja que tenía. Esto hizo que el rubio abriera la boca inconscientemente por el asombro. Entonces agradeció su factor regenerativo, y a la vez volvió a sentir el miedo que se lo había estado comiendo previamente. Las muestras continuaban, y a un lado de él, William se levantaba para retirarse a su respectiva sala de experimentos. Solo vio cómo caminaba con ese aire de resignación que temió que pronto tendría él, y antes de cruzar la puerta del laboratorio, se volteó para ver a Theodore con una mirada vacía.

- ¿Qué esperas, "Wiccan"?- Decía el molesto científico a cargo de él, y segundos después, desaparecieron tras la puerta.

Teddy sintió que se angustiaba tras haber sentido el vacío de aquella mirada. Era como si ese vacío lo arrastrara hacia el abismo del miedo que tanto lo estaba jalando. Su propio rostro ya reflejaba ese sentimiento tan terrible, y su pecho se sentía tan hueco como la mirada de Billy. El doctor a su cargo terminó de sacarle sangre, y le dijo que podía salir del laboratorio. Con un miedo que pronto iba evolucionando a terror, se bajó de su asiento para caminar titubeante hacia la salida. Se sintió avergonzado de ese miedo cuando vio a su padre en la salida, esperándole sentado en una de las sillas del ancho pasillo. Permaneció parado en el marco de la puerta, con la mirada perdida y obligándose a moverse, pero estaba paralizado. Clinton alzó su mirada del suelo, y vio a su hijo ahí, aparentemente mirándole, pero no parecía bien. Se levantó para caminar hacia él sintiéndose preocupado por su semblante. Le tocó el hombro, y Teddy volteó a verlo con ojos vidriosos llenos de miedo, y a él se le partió el corazón. ¡Qué impotencia ver así a su hijo y no poder hacer nada! No tenía permitido quebrarse. Pintó la mejor sonrisa que pudo, y tomó la mano del niño entre la suya, apretándola, tratando de hacer que se mueva, hasta que torpemente reaccionó y comenzó a caminar a su respectiva sala de experimentos.

Las puertas se abrieron, y de nuevo, esa horrible máquina se alzaba en el centro de la gran habitación. Los científicos ya le esperaban a un lado de esta. Fue Clinton quien tuvo que jalarlo hasta la máquina para que caminara por su cuenta, y subirlo a la misma. Los científicos se encargaron de ponerle los grilletes. Y a pesar de escuchar el metal cerrándose alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, el rubio parecía estar apenas asimilando lo que estaba pasando... y estaba por suceder. Un pinchazo lo sacó de su repentino estado catatónico. Sintió su brazo arder después de un momento, de nuevo le estaban administrando ese suero. Sus manos comenzaron a forcejear, primero suave. Luego su mirada buscó a papá Clinton, y al no verlo, la desesperación fue mayor, y su forcejeo aumentó, al igual que la angustia en su rostro. El miedo había mutado a terror. Lentamente, la máquina comenzaba a apuntar directo hacia él, y con esa misma lentitud, su corazón iba acelerando su palpitar, y el terror parecía pasar a otro nivel. La mirada de Theodore entró en contacto perpendicular con el gigantesco artefacto, que ya comenzaba a brillar. Un segundo antes de que se disparara, el terror se convirtió en pánico, y Tedd comenzó a gritar.

Clinton había gritado a la par que su hijo, y se había aferrado al barandal desde el cual veía la crueldad hacia su pequeño. Los guardias tras de él no le permitirían ir a desconectar la máquina, y si intervenía de cualquier forma en el experimento seguramente sería castigado y hasta condenado por traicionar al régimen. No podía permitir eso, tristemente aún no. Su misión principal todavía continuaba en marcha, debía de filtrar la mayor cantidad de información posible para que un levantamiento se llevara a cabo. Tenía esperanza, la misma esperanza que Natasha tenía cuando consiguió la información que la condenó a muerte. Sin embargo, cada vez se hacía más difícil soportar todo eso... Lo único que le mantenía en pie era precisamente eso, la esperanza de estar de nuevo a lado de Bruce... y poder ser una familia con Teddy.

En la planta de abajo, la luz le pegó de lleno al experimento, haciéndole retorcerse en su lugar y apretar párpados y mandíbulas por el inmenso dolor que taladraba todo su cuerpo. Otro momento después, y sus mandíbulas se abrieron nuevamente para liberar un alarido desgarrador que fácilmente podría partirle las cuerdas vocales por la potencia que estaba usando. Las venas verdes se presentaron más pronto de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, incluso un muy leve incremento de masa muscular. Abrió los ojos en medio del rayo, y estos brillaban intensamente verdes. Su cuerpo ya había comenzado a convulsionar por tanto dolor, y por su boca se escurría la saliva...

Segundos después, el rayo dejó de emitir luz. La habitación quedó en su luminiscencia normal. Los grilletes de la silla se abrieron, y Theodore se bajó de esta con dificultad, cayendo al suelo como si de un costal de arena se tratara, cosa que hizo que Clinton sintiera que el pecho se le oprimía. Hizo varios intentos por levantarse, sin éxito, hasta que poco a poco lo fue logrando. Alzó la mirada para ver a todos y cada uno de los presentes, y sus ojos parecían emanar ira, sobretodo con ese tétrico color esmeralda en ellos. Empezó a gruñir a causa de unos repentinos espasmos en su cuerpo. Uno de sus brazos comenzaba a cambiar el color de su piel, después el otro, y así con el resto de su cuerpo. Pronto, este se hinchó como la otra vez, multiplicando el tamaño del niño... pero en esta ocasión hubo una variación. Su piel comenzó a escamarse en algunos lugares. Sus hombros, por ejemplo, formaron grandes escamas que daban la apariencia de unas hombreras. Sus orejas cambiaron su forma por unas puntiagudas. Sus manos igual se escamaron y asemejaban unas garras mortíferas. Finalmente, al momento de gruñir, sus dientes mostraron unos colmillos que no estaban ahí antes. Su mirada seguía siendo de ira, había conseguido ponerse de pie. Sus puños estaban hechos una roca a sus costados, y su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración agitada.

- Tedd...- El doctor Connors le miraba con asombro, conteniéndose de sonreír. - Teddy, tranquilo. Estás bien.

La expresión de la bestia seguía siendo la misma iracunda de antes, y su respiración estaba igual de errática. Sus dientes estaban apretados, así como su cuerpo se mostraba completamente tenso. No hablaba, no hacía otro ruido que no fuera el de ese respirar agitado. A su alrededor solo escuchaba ecos, ecos por doquier. Ni si quiera identificaba una voz en concreto. Todos se veían como sombras borrosas. Theodore estaba aturdido. Quería saltar encima de todos aquellos entes extraños que estaban frente a él, parecían espectros que estaban empeñados en lastimarlo. Todavía sentía el dolor recorrer por todo su cuerpo, los músculos de su brazo se contraían de manera rápida, haciendo temblar sus manos. Nunca en la vida se había sentido dan enojado, y sobretodo, no había sentido tantos deseos de herir a alguien. La única vez que se había sentido así, había sido cuando... lastimó a los demás científicos. Esa escena se evocó en su mente. Recordaba el olor a sangre y los rostros de pánico de cada una de sus víctimas.

Su pecho se relajó, había regularizado su respiración. Los recuerdos continuaban atacándole, y así como de la bruma salen los demonios, en su mente se materializó uno que se reía de él, un ente verde con sonrisa malévola que le miraba divertido, a la espera del momento en el que se quebrara. Teddy lo veía como si realmente estuviera de frente, grande, fornido, verde, y con una mirada que daba miedo. ¿Ese era él? Su pequeña mano se alzó para tocar el rostro de aquella masa de músculo, y la mano del otro también se levantó para tocarle. La sonrisa del ente se borró, y su rostro cambió a uno de impresión. Ambos se miraban y tocaban la mejilla del otro, caían en la cuenta de que eran uno solo. Al frente de Theodore estaba la ira, su ira... Esa que papá Clinton le dijo que tenía que controlar.

- No somos malos...- Murmuró para la bestia. - Somos buenos. Somos uno. No tengas miedo.

El pequeño sonrió, y la masa verde contorsionó su rostro hasta romper en llanto. Ambos se abrazaron, y fue como si Teddy recuperara la consciencia. Parpadeó varias veces, y frente a él vio a todos los científicos que le miraban aterrados, y al doctor Connors que estaba a un lado suyo. Sentía tenso todo su cuerpo, y respiró para relajarse. Su cuerpo se aligeraba, ahora tenía control completo sobre sí.

- Doctor... Me siento... extraño...

Su voz era algunas notas más grave, y eso lo asombró. Miró sus manos, siguiendo con los ojos a sus brazos. Movió los dedos, tocó su cara, sintió la suavidad de la piel de su rostro y la aspereza de las yemas de sus dedos, puntiagudos cual garras. Volteó al vitral a un lado suyo, y se vio reflejado en él, de pies a cabeza... Era un cuerpo diferente, más grande de lo normal, pero extrañamente a proporción. No dejaba de verse que era un niño aún. La musculatura era más marcada y la escamación en algunas partes de su cuerpo lo hacían ver más rudimentario. Era él...

- ¿Te sientes enojado? ¿Con ira?...- Continuó entonces el doctor.

- Me siento enojado... pero... No como antes. Tengo un poco de miedo... ¿Dónde está papá Clint?

Con una mirada asustada, volteó a todas partes buscando a su padre, y su mirada fue a parar a las ventanas de la planta alta, en donde encontró a la persona que buscaba. Clinton le devolvió la mirada, completamente asombrado. No sabía qué estaba pasando ahí abajo, solo sabía que acababa de presenciar la transformación de su hijo... ¿Qué le habían hecho? Bruce no cambiaba de esa manera. Theodore estaba diferente, no del todo, pero no era como la primera vez que se transformó. Vio que su hijo le sonreía desde donde estaba, una sonrisa sincera, llena de vitalidad como esas que siempre dedicaba, y Clinton soltó unas lágrimas... Supo entonces que su hijo estaba consciente. Él también sonrió, y agitó la mano en el aire para saludarlo.

- Quiero ir con papá.- Habló entonces Theodore al doctor, y buscó la entrada de los espectadores. Connors lo detuvo antes de que comenzara a correr.

- Dorrek, espera. Primero hay que hacer pruebas.

- ¡Pero estoy bien! Me siento bien. Quiero ir con mi papá...

- No sabemos si eso es verdad, hay que probarte...

- Por favor, doctor. ¡Quiero ir con papá Clinton!

- Dorrek, estás inestable.- Connors aplicó más presión sobre el brazo del experimento al sentir que el ambiente se estaba tensando. - Todavía no puedes ir con Clinton.

Esto, por supuesto, enojó a un Theodore ya de por sí alterado...

- ¡Suélteme!

Tedd jaló su brazo para soltarse de manera brusca y con un exceso de fuerza que no se esperaba. Esto le hizo irse hacia atrás, trastabillando. Parecía que iba a caerse, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero algo sorprendió a todos en la habitación. De su espalda salieron unas extremidades que inesperadamente se movieron, e impulsaron al experimento hacia arriba con tanta fuerza, que lo elevaron en el aire. Theodore lanzó una exclamación, asustado porque no sabía qué estaba pasando, y mientras más nervioso se ponía, más se movían aquellas cosas y más se elevaba en el aire. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no se trataba de otra cosa más que un par de alas...

- ¡¿Qué está pasándome!?

Los nervios eran traicioneros, sentía que no podía controlarlos, y la inestabilidad de sus nuevas extremidades se lo demostraba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlarse y controlar a esas cosas que se movían detrás de él sin su consentimiento, y solo así pudo percibirlas tal cuales eran, largas, fuertes y extrañamente pesadas, pero eran del peso exacto para su cuerpo. Las sintió moverse, las hizo parte de él, y el movimiento de aquellas alas se estabilizó. Ahora estaba ahí, flotando en el aire con un aleteo constante. Miraba a todos desde el aire, fascinado por la vista y por la sensación de vértigo que le daba mirar hacia el suelo y sentirse tan lejos de este. Intentó voltearse, al principio le costó trabajo y dio un giro completo en el aire, pero al segundo intento logró dar una media vuelta que lo dejó viendo directo al cristal de los espectadores. Y ahí estaba papá Clinton, viéndolo asombrado. El agente en realidad no sabía si sentirse asustado, todo eso era completamente nuevo. Su hijo se había transformado en un ser del que nunca había visto algo parecido. Algo le habían hecho los científicos y no sabía qué era. Aún así, sabía que era su Teddy, lo sentía en el pecho, sus mismos ojos se lo decían. La mirada de su hijo seguía siendo la misma, y así como estaba, esos ojos se parecían tanto a los de Hulk... Ese Hulk estable que se había hecho uno con Bruce hacía algunos años...

Después de varias pruebas físicas, cognitivas y psicológicas, lo único que faltaba era saber si Theodore podía volver a la normalidad por sí solo. Increíblemente, tras respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos para concentrarse, su cuerpo volvió a ser el de un chico de diez años, y el niño se sintió débil por tanta pérdida de energía espontánea. Los científicos en la habitación aplaudieron al experimento y se felicitaron entre sí por el éxito que estaban teniendo. Clinton finalmente bajó para abrazar a su pequeño, cargarlo y llenarlo de mimos con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba feliz de que estuviera bien. Teddy estaba cansado, por su puesto. Era la baja de energía que venía después de una metamorfosis espontánea, como solía pasarle a Bruce. Sin embargo, estaba bien. Solo necesitaba dormir y, al despertar, comer al menos tres veces su peso en comida.

Y así pasaron los meses. Los entrenamientos de Theodore Altman se hicieron cada vez más especializados. Aprendió a manejar su nuevo cuerpo y, por supuesto, también su incremento de fuerza. Había aprendido a volar con gran agilidad, e incluso a pelear en el aire por medio de simuladores. Clinton se había encargado de enseñarle arquería, y también a usar los dispositivos de los agentes. Todo lo que sabía se lo había enseñado a su hijo, y este lo había aprendido a la perfección. Ahora, luego de un año y medio, la rapidez de su crecimiento había disminuido drásticamente, y su cuerpo parecía el de un chico de 18 años. Oficialmente ya era un agente de la gestapo que incluso tenía su propio nombre clave.

- ¡Hulkling!

Al otro lado del pasillo en el que estaban Teddy y Clint, un chico de cabellos negros llamó al experimento, y corrió hacia donde estaba. El rubio hijo amplió una sonrisa hacia su compañero.

- ¡Hey, Billy!- Saludó al chico con un apretón de manos y un abrazo, un saludo de camaradas. - ¿Listo para el entrenamiento?

- Siempre estoy listo. Esta vez sí te voy a ganar, grandote.- El chico, ahora de 17 años, se veía entusiasmado. Sus ojos tenían un brillo peculiar mientras miraban a Theodore.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- ... Y Tedd veía con ese mismo brillo de emoción al pelinegro. Unos segundos después, reaccionó, y volteó su mirada hacia Clinton. - Papá, voy a entrenar. Te veo al rato.

Clinton sonrió sutilmente. No hizo ningún comentario a lo que acababa de presenciar, y probablemente no lo haría hasta que su hijo le dijera algo.

- Claro. Nos vemos, chicos. Y no seas muy rudo con Wiccan, ¿eh, Teddy?

Alzó una ceja, a modo de juego. Obviamente había un sutil doble sentido en ese comentario, y ambos chicos se sonrojaron sin poder evitarlo, riendo nerviosamente. Por supuesto, fingieron demencia.

- No prometo nada, papá, y Billy lo sabe.

- Lo sé, porque yo no tengo piedad contigo.- Rodó los ojos por el comentario de Teddy con una sonrisa.

- Ya, vamos.- Y el más alto revolvió los negros cabellos de su compañero para darse la vuelta y emprender la marcha al campo de entrenamiento. - ¡Nos vemos, papá!

Clinton amplió su sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, su hijo siempre tan juguetón. Se dio la vuelta con un suspiro, y emprendió la marcha a la oficina de Steve. Justo en esos momentos, las cosas marchaban perfectamente. Un año atrás se habían enterado de que Charles y Erik seguían convida, y eso había significado más apoyo para ellos. A parte, el arquero había contactado con un aliado más dentro de la gestapo que se hacía llamar "Mar Muerto" en los servidores de la red Mariana, así que ahora la información era más fluida. Su vida dentro del régimen igual era estable. Theodore estaba creciendo bien, sus habilidades eran cada vez más fuertes y su crecimiento se estaba alentando. No tenía ningún problema con la gestapo, y eso era muy bueno, porque nadie tenía motivos para sospechar. En el pecho sentía que esa pesadilla pronto acabaría, y que de nuevo estaría a lado de Bruce, y ahora con Teddy sumado... Aunque Bruce no sabía de la existencia de Theodore, pero había decidido no decirle por el bienestar de su hijo y el propio. Ya llegaría su momento.

Mientras caminaba, el nombre "Dorrek VIII" le llegó a los oídos, y fue como un "click" inminente para su cerebro. Una alerta se había activado en él que le hizo retroceder sus pasos, hasta encontrar una abertura en la pared... Lo que vio adentro lo dejó perplejo, y lo que escuchó le hizo temblar de los nervios. Estaban hablando de Theodore.


	11. La caída del halcón

- Dorrek VIII está listo.

Ir y venir, pasos firmes, pasos fieros, pasos imponentes y ansiosos. Paseaba por la habitación como un león enjaulado, ceño fruncido y mirada penetrante al suelo, que solo alzó para mirar al Dr. Connors.

- C-X3610 todavía necesita entrenamiento.- Habló entonces el científico, con una voz diferente a la usual. Esta vez se escuchaba... presionado.

- Se llama "Dorrek VIII"...- Masculló con voz agravada, y entonces refutó. - Es perfecto tal cual está.- Continuaba su caminar alterado.- La inestabilidad que aún posee es una ventaja. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Entiendo que lo vea de esa manera, su alteza, pero usted no lo está viendo desde nuestra perspectiva...

- No necesito la perspectiva de un ser inferior como tú.- Su tono de voz se hizo más grave y rasposo de lo normal. Una lámpara iluminó el decadente rostro del ser que se hallaba entre las penumbras de la habitación, y dejó ver su deforme imagen verde con longevas marcas y expresión fiera. - Mis científicos y tú han trabajado por dos años y medio en esto. Sé que Dorrek VIII es capaz de pelear para mí.

- Entienda que aún no sabemos los efectos que la radiación de energía kree pudo hacer en él. Solo ha despertado sus características skrull.

- Es más que suficiente, Connors. Ya debiste sacarlo a entrenar en el exterior. Esos estúpidos terranos que el Gentarme tanto quiere cazar no serán ni un aperitivo para su fuerza.- El nivel de imponencia de su voz aumentó.

- Tal vez.- Comentó dubitativo el hombre de ciencia. Se quitó sus lentes empañados para limpiarlos, casi como si de un tic nervioso se tratara. - Sin embargo, no se han sacado resultados sobre los efectos de la mezcla de genes skrull con la del Hulk. Hay un 50% de probabilidades de que, a presiones emocionales muy altas, Dorrek se salga de control. Y no hablo de una inestabilidad únicamente emocional, sino también a nivel genético.

- Por eso fue radiado con energía kree.

- Pero la inestabilidad puede llevarlo a una mutación secundaria...

- ¡Por eso le inyectaron genes skrull!- Bramó entonces el rey. - Sabes muy bien que es lo que le brinda la estabilidad que necesita para no salirse de control y poder transformarse cuando quiera.

- Sí, pero la radiación kree pudo hacer mutar los genes skrull... y también los genes de Bruce Banner.

- Imposible. Dorrek VIII está apto para pelear. Quiero que salga de una vez y entrene en el exterior. Y cuando tu Gentarme termine todo lo que quiere, Dorrek se irá conmigo.

Connors se estaba impacientando con la negligencia del rey skrull, no sabía de qué manera hacerle entender que el C-X3610 podía no solo no estar preparado físicamente para una guerra como la que él quería, sino que además la presión psicológica sería muy fuerte. Después de todo solo habían pasado dos años y medio, y aunque su cuerpo era el de un adolescente, su mentalidad tenía altos niveles de inmadurez.

- Le digo que C-X3610 no está preparado para servirle. Necesita al menos un año más antes de poder pelear en pequeñas misiones. Hay que prepararlo mentalmente para ello, o si no, no dará su máximo potencial...

La mirada asesina del skrull brilló, clavándose amenazante sobre Curtis. Con las cejas unidas en una expresión de ira, aporreó el escritorio con la fuerza que fue suficiente como para partirlo por la mitad.

- ¡Yo soy Dorrek VII, humano estúpido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a contradecirme?! ¡Quiero que Dorrek VIII comience a matar terranos! O si no, tu Gentarme la pagará caro... Y tú la pagaras aún más caro.

El científico palideció enseguida. Sus ojos velados por el miedo eran cubiertos por los cristales empañados de sus lentes, su expresión permanecía seria, conservando todo el temple que era capaz. Un gruñido fue lo último que escuchó, y el rey caminó para desaparecer por una puerta en el fondo de la penumbra, seguido de sus guardaespaldas. Connors dio un gran suspiro, y la mano temblorosa por los nervios se la llevó al rostro para apretarse el puente de la nariz, intentando recuperar la compostura...

A través de la puerta sutilmente entreabierta, había una conexión entre lo sucedido en aquella habitación y el exterior, que tenía por testigo a Clinton Barton. Ojos vidriosos y la boca abierta en una mueca de terror, el pecho apretado, el corazón palpitando a toda potencia, y una respiración que lo asfixiaba. Un par de manos ahogaron esos suaves sollozos que rogaban por salir de su boca. Ahora comenzaba a hilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Dio dos lentos pasos hacia atrás, y después uno más para darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí. Necesitaba averiguar más. ¡Qué estúpido era! ¿Por qué no se había atrevido a buscar el archivo del experimento? Corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, y llegó al cuarto de la computadora que siempre usaba para enlazarse con Bruce. Conectó su USB con los códigos barrera, accesó a la red Mariana, y después al servidor de HYDRA, siendo indetectable. Entrar a los archivos de la C-X le costó algo más de trabajo, pero al final lo logró. Agradecía a Bruce por aquellas clases de Hack. Buscó rápidamente: C-X3610... Y encontró lo que buscaba.

El archivo contenía información médica sobre él y sobre Theodore, informes sobre el periodo de gestación y el año que permaneció aislado junto con Teddy. Según lo primero que leyó, le habían mentido desde el inicio, pues su compatibilidad con Bruce había sido solo del 73.7%. Los registros decían que no hubo ningún 100% de compatibilidad en ningún caso. Leyó también que las inyecciones de Theodore fueron cocteles de ADN y la radiación era un refinamiento de las ondas de energía emitidas por los kree en sus armas y ataques provenientes de su cuerpo. Encontró también un documento llamado "CX3610_War_ ". Su contenido hablaba de los planes que tenía HYDRA de un nuevo ataque en masa, con el "Dorrek VIII" a la cabeza de la lucha contra la "raza héroe" que quedaba. Tenía una lista de los héroes que seguían convida, y un método diferente por cada uno para matarlos o raptarlos para experimento, según fuera lo requerido. El entrenamiento que había estado recibiendo Tedd implicaba radiación de todo tipo, a la cual se había mostrado resistente, y el plan era en unos meses someterlo a pruebas de interdimensionalidad para llevar al límite su resistencia.

Otra cosa alarmante era que la información hablaba también de la inestabilidad a nivel molecular de su hijo. Parecía ser que las radiaciones y las múltiples inyecciones de código genético generaron altas probabilidades de una mutación secundaria. La "fisionomía alada" no estaba contemplada entre los resultados de la radiación, y eso era suficiente para poner en el archivo una advertencia de "riesgo de prioridad X", uno de los más altos del que tenía conocimiento.

Finalmente, los planes decían que al terminar la masacre de la raza héroe, el rey Dorrek VII se llevaría a Theodore para terminar su guerra contra los Kree, según los términos de la "alianza".

Todo eso era, por supuesto, demasiada información como para que el agente pudiera digerirla toda de una sola vez. Pero no podía quedarse tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Antes de poder si quiera comprender todo en su totalidad, hizo una copia rápida de toda la información, y la envió a otro servidor privado, el único que se le ocurrió al momento, porque ni Bruce, ni Tony, ni Charles y Erik podían saber de aquello, aún no. "Mar Muerto" era un contacto muy importante, y sabía que podía confiar en él para algo de tanta confidencialidad. Una vez hubo terminado, borró todo rastro de conexión, y se apresuró hacia la oficina del coronel Rogers.

Caminando torpemente como quien hubiese presenciado la explosión de una bomba nuclear, llegó a la entrada del lugar, y entró a pasos lentos. Ahí estaba Steven, con la mirada sobre varios papeles, como siempre. Escuchó pisadas amortiguadas, y alzó el rostro con una expresión neutra, que se transformó en una de total preocupación al ver a Clinton, que parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría. No hizo falta decir palabra alguna, el coronel se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el agente, tomándole por los hombros para mirarlo con atención. Todo lo que pudo hacer el arquero fue liberar algunas lágrimas y sollozar.

- Van a matarlos a todos...- Masculló con dificultad. - Mi hijo... quieren que mi hijo los mate...

Claro que Steve no entendía nada de lo que decía, al menos no a qué se refería.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- La gestapo... creó un arma genética... Por eso me fui por un año...

Aún sin entender nada, el más alto de los dos llevó al otro a tomar asiento para que pudiera así explicarle qué estaba ocurriendo. La mirada de Clint estaba perdida, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Steve no quería presionarlo, pero por supuesto la duda lo estaba carcomiendo, pues era seguro que se trataba de algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Un par de minutos pasaron, en los que el agente no hizo ningún movimiento, su expresión se mantuvo seria mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Hace unos años, Aldrich Killian me llamó a la C-X para que le ayudara con el experimento. Ellos habían conseguido genes de Bruce... Me dijeron que tenían un gameto, y necesitaban a alguien que lo fecundara para crear un bebé...- Hizo una pausa para pasar un poco de saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta. - Ese mismo día, me operaron, me insertaron un útero artificial, y me forzaron a dar a luz a ese bebé...

No quiso mirar a los ojos a su compañero, no quería ver su expresión. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que cualquiera podría esperar, el coronel se mantuvo serio y atento a lo que Clinton relataba, sin expresar ninguna emoción más.

- El bebé se desarrolló muy rápido.- Continuó entonces. - En un mes me vi dando a luz... Suena absurdo, pero fue completamente real. Aún ahora, no termino de digerir lo que pasó... Luego me dijeron que cuidaría del bebé hasta que estuviera listo para los experimentos. Así que me encerraron de nuevo, pero con él. Fue un año, y en ese año creció mucho. Ese niño era Theodore...

- ¿Te refieres a Altman?- Preguntó por inercia Steve.

- Sí.- Se limitó a decir Clinton, y prosiguió. - Me asignaron para continuar cuidándolo y entrenándolo aún fuera de la habitación, y eso he estado haciendo durante estos años. Todo este tiempo, han estado experimentando con él... HYDRA tiene una alianza con los skrull. Le han estado inyectando sus genes, y disparándole radiación kree. Steve... Quieren cazar a los "héroes" que quedan, y han estado entrenando a Tedd para hacerlo. Cuando terminen de masacrarlos a todos... El rey Dorrek VII se lo va a llevar para que pelee contra los kree...

Hubo silencio. El rubio agente terminó de hablar y se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, Steven parecía digerir lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Lo saben los demás?

- No. No deben saberlo. No aún, Steve. No sé cómo reaccionaría "Esmeralda"...

- Pero necesitan saberlo...

- Lo sé...- El halcón se mordió el labio inferior por los nervios. - No es seguro sacar esa información fuera del servidor de la gestapo. Por eso la envié a un interno privado. Ya sabes, "Mar Muerto".

De nuevo, silencio entre los dos. El coronel suspiró pesadamente, y se levantó de su asiento.

- Algo podremos hacer, Clint. Por el momento, tenemos que vigilar a Hulkling...

Antes de continuar hablando, notó que Clinton le veía asustado de una manera muy extraña. Al quitarle la mirada de encima, notó que en la entrada habían varios agentes de la gestapo apuntándoles con armas, y uno de ellos apuntaba con un láser a su frente. Steven se quedó completamente serio. Los agentes comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, y antes de que Hawkeye pudiera hacer algo, estos le dieron un golpe en la nuca, y cayó inconsciente...

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, todo lo que sabía es que la bruma lo había absorbido por tiempo indeterminado, encerrándolo en sus horridos pensamientos. Despertó porque un penetrante aroma inundó sus sentidos, y como si se ahogara, reaccionó intentando incorporarse de su lecho. Pero no pudo. Al intentar sentarse, descubrió que estaba atado a la superficie sobre la que estaba recostado. Las muñecas y los tobillos comenzaron a dolerle cada vez más intenso, y al voltear a verlos, vislumbró los grilletes con púas que estaban clavados en ellos. Gruñó por el dolor, y apretó los ojos tratando de controlar el pánico. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. Lo único visible era la luz mortecina que emanaba de un foco sobre él. Observó su cuerpo desnudo, y entonces lo supo.

- ¿Sabes lo que le hacemos a los traidores?

Una voz familiar llegó a sus oídos. Una que debía sonarle cálida, pero que igualmente le traía amargos recuerdos. En esa ocasión, le heló hasta los huesos. Entre las sombras pudo ver ese par de ojos que alguna vez admiró, amó y temió a la vez, pero ahora solo le causaban repudio y terror. Su viejo maestro estaba frente a él, con un artefacto en manos que parecía una cadena... con más púas.

- Hawkeye, HYDRA no es estúpida. Todo este tiempo hemos sabido que tú y Viuda Negra habían estado filtrando información a otros servidores. Aún no encontramos cuáles son, pero pronto lo sabremos... Y tu querida "Esmeralda" pagará las consecuencias de tu traición al régimen.

- ¡Cállate!- Bramó Clinton con ira y miedo en los ojos. - Debí atravesarte la cabeza con una flecha en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

- Pero no lo hiciste, porque eres débil. Por eso estoy aquí...- El hombre paseó las rasposas cadenas suavemente sobre el abdomen fornido del agente. - Ah... no sabes lo mucho que voy a disfrutar esto, Francis. Tu amiga estuvo sensacional. Pero contigo voy a gozar como nunca...

- ¡Hijo de puta!

El rubio escupió directo al rostro ajeno, e intentó forcejear una vez más para liberarse, pero fue inútil. Todo lo que hizo fue lastimarse más. El que fue su maestro volteó el rostro tras recibir el escupitajo, y se limpió la mejilla con la palma de la mano. Acto seguido, tronó las cadenas al aire y azotó el torso ajeno. Clinton gritó por el dolor.

- Siempre me gustó lo rebelde que eras. Difícil de domar... Pero hoy vas a aprender que no se juega con el poder.

Otro azote, y la piel del agente se desgarró. Todo su torso estaba manchado de sangre, y su cara tenía algunas salpicaduras. Las lágrimas ya brotaban de las comisuras de sus ojos azules. A su alrededor escuchó sutiles risas siniestras, choques de metales, y pasos que se hacían más cercanos. Pronto, se rodeó de las miradas más terroríficas que alguna vez podría ver...

Imágenes en su mente, recuerdos de la primera masacre de héroes, Su huída de la gestapo, y luego su ingreso a la misma. Las torturas por las que había tenido que pasar, la sangre derramada, el experimento, el rostro de Theodore... Voces que gritaban enardecidas, una turba de gente que le recordaba a aquellos linchamientos públicos propios de las épocas medievales. No tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Ninguna parte del cuerpo quería responderle, porque si lo hacía, comenzaría a sentir dolor. Se sentía débil, y aunque no estuviera consciente de ello, cada uno de sus músculos temblaba por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en ese momento para mantenerse en su posición, o si no, los grilletes que estaban clavados alrededor de su cuello y muñecas lo lastimarían. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que estaba en su propia ejecución. Todas esas voces de ingenuos sometidos gritando que lo asesinaran era evidencia suficiente de ese hecho. Si iban a hacer algo con él, que lo hicieran de una vez. El dolor emocional era peor que el de todo su cuerpo en conjunto. Le dolía el pecho, y no por la previa tortura que había recibido, sino por el dolor de saber que no volvería a ver a Bruce, ni tampoco a Theodore. Le hubiera gustado decirle a Brucie que tenían un hijo. Le hubiera gustado contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo, advertirle, pero no podía. Todo estaba en manos de "Mar Muerto" ahora. Tal vez había hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos. Moriría con la esperanza de que Bruce y todos sus demás amigos fueran libres algún día.

Alguien le jaló por los cabellos. Le retiraron la bolsa de tela que cubría su cabeza, y solo así abrió los ojos y miró a toda la muchedumbre enardecida. El cielo oscuro y rojizo daba un aspecto más lúgubre al momento, pese a estar rodeado de luces. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sin posibilidad de levantarse. Los grilletes que tenía estaban encadenados al suelo, y no podía moverse o le dolería más. Volteó a su derecha, había otra persona a su lado. Se asustó al ver el uniforme conocido. También Steve estaba ahí. Pero a él no le habían quitado la capucha aún. Soltó un par de lágrimas. No podía con la tristeza. Mentalmente pedía disculpas a todos sus amigos por no haber podido hacer más por ellos. Apretó los labios en un intento de contener el llanto. Si moría, no lo haría llorando, sino con la frente en alto. Miró una vez más a Steve, y presenció cómo le quitaban la capucha... Pero había algo extraño. Él estaba extraño... Ese no era...

- ¿Barnes?

Murmuró aquel apellido, sintiéndose repentinamente alarmado. Enseguida volteó el rostro hacia todos lados, sin importarle que el grillete en el cuello se le clavara. A varios metros, a su izquierda, estaba un grupo de agentes de alto rango que acudieron a la ejecución. Y entre ellos, trágicamente encontró a quien buscaba.

- ¡TRAIDOOOOOOOOR!...

********

En uno de los barrios más bajos de lo que alguna vez fue la isla de Manhattan, un joven herido recuperaba la consciencia, poco a poco. Trató de incorporarse, mirando a su alrededor, pero al no reconocer el lugar, se asustó lo suficiente como para dar un ágil brinco y adherirse al techo.

- ¡Ahh!- Gritó de sorpresa al descubrir que un hombre lo observaba, e intentó mantener la calma, se acercó poco a poquito a donde el otro y lo observó más de cerca con curiosidad.

-¿Tío Bruce?...- Preguntó al final con algo de sorpresa.

Banner se sobresaltó ante la reacción del extraño joven, pero aún más al ver que se adhería a la pared. Su cara denotaba una completa estupefacción tras ver eso, y con las palabras dichas... No podía creerlo. - ¿... P-Peter?...- Murmuró sin poder creerlo, pero las pruebas eran demasiadas...

Tony había ido a que Jarvis lo afeitara. Mientras, en el camino iba revisando las cosas de la mochila del muchacho, que unas horas atrás había entrado por la ventana de su departamento. Entonces encontró un par de fotografías que al voltear hicieron que se sintiera terrible... Eran él, Steve y un niño pequeño... la siguiente era de ellos tres, con ese niño un poco más grande en una especie de escuela... la siguiente de ellos tres con ese muchacho que había llegado hasta ellos. Había un traje también... el traje de Spiderman había terminado de delatarlo. Ese "Peter" provenía, por alguna extraña razón, genéticamente de ambos...

- Señor, creo que está listo.- Le dijo Jarvis sacándolo de su concentración.

- Gracias.- Contestó pintando una sonrisa apagada y al salir notó la televisión prendida. Seguramente Bruce la había dejado así luego de que el chico que parecía ser Peter llegara al lugar. Sin embargo, justo antes de apagarla, se detuvo al escuchar que nombraron a alguien familiar...

"Esta madrugada se llevó a cabo la ejecución de dos traidores al régimen, capturados el mes pasado. Se trata de los "raza héroe" Steven Grant Rogers y Clinton Francis Barton..."

Sintió cómo su pecho comenzó a golpear frenéticamente, estaba sufriendo una taquicardia. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como si quisiera aprisionar su reactor.

- ¡BRUCE!- Rugió el nombre ajeno corriendo a subir el volumen y sentarse en el pequeño sillón. -¡NO! ¡No, no, no!- Decía levantándose bruscamente del sillón para ver los niveles que marcaba el localizador que había implantado en ambos héroes, una ráfaga de sentimientos pareció golpearlo de repente... Los signos vitales estaban... apagados...

El científico dio un brinco de susto por el grito alarmado de Tony, y enseguida salió corriendo de la habitación en la que se encontraba, sin saber exactamente en qué concentrarse, pero se enfocó en ese grito angustioso, y en los sollozos que comenzaron a provenir de la sala. Eso, y en el sonido del noticiero que apenas y hacía eco en su cabeza. Al llegar, vio a Stark en un estado que le punzó el pecho... Enseguida volteó a ver a las noticias, y las imágenes que vio lo dejaron completamente en shock.

- Clinton...- Pronunció prácticamente en silencio.

En el televisor pasaban escenas de la ejecución de Steven y Clinton como su fuesen cualquier atracción estúpida. Nunca en tantos años había sentido una ira tan garrafal, tan vil que todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar erráticamente en un intento inminente por controlarse. Sus ojos brillaban tan intensos como hacía años no lo hacían, pero no se transformó, no podía perder el control ahí, no cuando Tony estaba tal vez peor que él. Se volteó para verlo, notando el shock del otro y la taquicardia que le había dado. Se precipitó hacia donde se encontraba, tomándolo en brazos. - Respira, Tony, por favor...- Hablaba con algo de dificultad en un intento porque la voz no se le quebrara, queriendo ser fuerte, de transmitirse algo de esa fortaleza que el Hulk le brindaba... Pero su triste verdad es que aquello le había quebrantado mucho. Ahora, Tony era en definitiva lo único que le quedaba. Algo lo sacó de sus dolorosos pensamientos y se separó del genio para alzar su mirada esmeralda hacia el chico que había llegado... Hacia...

- Peter... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?...

*********

- ¡Altman!

El nombrado estaba recostado en su cama, hecho un ovillo, dando la espalda a la puerta. Sutiles lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro sin poder evitarlo. Al escuchar la voz de su superior, se incorporó, poniéndose de pie para mirarlo de frente, parándose al pie de su cama.

- Lamento mucho lo de tu padre... Pero debes de entender que era un traidor. El régimen es lo más importante, y aquel que lo traicione debe pagar las consecuencias.

- Lo sé...- fue todo lo que murmuró el joven de cabellos rubios y lacios.

- Descansa, Hulkling. Te concedo dos días de licencia por luto.

- Gracias, coronel Rogers...

Teddy se dio la vuelta para volverse a recostar en su cama, y sin poder evitarlo más, dejó salir un lastimero sollozo. Nuevamente se comprimió en la cama, como si así pudiera mitigar el dolor de su pérdida.

Steven también dio la media vuelta, y se detuvo un momento en el marco de la entrada para sonreír. Su rostro se tornó verde por un momento, y su sonrisa, al igual que la piel de su cara, se volvió áspera. Solo un par de segundos, y su piel volvió a la normalidad para abandonar la habitación por completo.


	12. Epílogo

HYDRA-SHIELD.  
>Base no. 21 de la neue-gestapo; Manhattan, Nueva York.<br>Lunes, 28 de septiembre del 2015.

Las actividades empezaron tan cotidianas como siempre. La alarma de la habitación de Hulkling había sonado a las cinco de la mañana, y con cierta pereza la desactivó. Acto seguido se duchó y vistió. Seis de la mañana, y el chico ya estaba en el campo de entrenamiento peleando con soldados más que formidables y venciéndolos en combate. Quienes entrenaban con él empezaban a temerle porque la mayoría del tiempo parecía querer matarlos de verdad. Sin embargo, en el entrenamiento era aplacado por su instructor personal y nuevo tutor: Steven Rogers. Sí, muchos se impresionaron al saber que el coronel Rogers iba a encargarse personalmente del entrenamiento del novato, pero sabían que Theodore era un fenómeno. Muchos creían que era un mutante rescatado por la organización. Otros, muy pocos, sospechaban que se trataba de algún raro experimento. Lo cierto es que nadie llegaba a conclusiones certeras y tampoco les interesaba mucho especular puesto que en ese lugar podía pasar de todo. Y aunque varios de ellos habían visto al niño de aparentes nueve años hacerse un adolecente con cuerpo de dieciocho en un lapso de tan solo casi tres años, lo dejaban pasar como si fuera cualquier cosa cotidiana.

Pero lo que no era para nada cotidiano era su repentino cambio de carácter en las últimas semanas. Todos en la base se habían enterado de la muerte del agente Barton, y algunos sabían que Altman había estado bajo su tutela desde que se apareció por ese lugar. Así que atribuían la frialdad del chico a los recientes eventos. No lo culpaban, era muy difícil hacerse de lazos dentro de la organización, y no convenía por ese mismo tipo de situaciones. Inclusive Billy Kaplan, que era quien más unido estaba con el novato, se había visto alejado por este mismo. Sí, Theodore se había aislado de la gente. El único con el que tenía contacto era con Steve, y esto le convenía a la organización. Dorrek VII esperaba con ansias a que su chico estuviera listo para la batalla lo más pronto posible. A ese paso desarrollaría una misantropía que le ayudaría a sobresalir como guerrero, y entonces, cuando hubiera demostrado sus cualidades masacrando humanos, se lo llevaría para que aniquilara a los malditos kree. Si el experimento había sido tan exitoso como Connors presumía, Dorrek VIII debía ser más que suficiente para derrocar al rey de los enemigos.

Cada día, había un momento durante el entrenamiento en el que Theodore ya no se podía controlar, y entonces se transformaba involuntariamente por el exceso de adrenalida, cansancio y la ira acumulada. Muchos soldados habían salido mal heridos tras esos encuentros, y era cuando el entrenamiento finalizaba.

- ¡Altman!- Una voz de mando resonó en el lugar. - Ya es suficiente. Contrólate.

El nombrado volteó a mirar bruscamente a quien le había llamado. Sus ojos brillaban esmeraldas y resaltaban en su mirada mortífera. En la diestra tenía apretado por el cuello a uno de los hombres que entrenaban con él, y el resto lo rodeaban con varias armas apuntándole, presas del miedo. No muy convencido, soltó al sujeto y este cayó al suelo, tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aire y el color. Los demás se relajaron apenas lo suficiente como para bajar las armas.

- Ya, está bien.- Dijo al fin el rubio, y respirando agitado caminó hacia donde estaba el coronel. - Creo que necesito un descanso. ¿Podría...?

- Retírate. Tienes libre hasta las mil quinientas, entonces ve a verme a mi oficina. ¿Está bien?

- Sí. Gracias, tío Steve.- El menor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, de esas escasas que daba últimamente, y mientras trotaba hacia la salida, las escamas de su piel se desvanecieron y su cuerpo regresó a su tamaño normal.

Era la una de la tarde, hora del almuerzo. Y los de la cocina ya sabían que tenían que preparar un banquete de cincuenta personas solo para Hulkling. Puntual como siempre se sentó al comedor y en menos de una hora devoró todo lo que tenía a la vista, no dejando más que los platos y tazones vacíos. En fin que a las dos estaba en su habitación sin nada que hacer, simplemente recostado, mirando al techo y sin ganas de tomar otro baño, como cualquier niño. Inclusive estaba dormitando del aburrimiento. No le gustaba tener tiempo para pensar, porque si lo hacía pensaba en papá Clint y le dolía. Así que, si no estaba entrenando, o comiendo, o en misión, estaba durmiendo. Lo que fuera para apagar su cerebro.

Y es que ya estaba por caer en la inconciencia, pero entre la somnolencia escuchó algo.

Bip... bip... bip...

Abrió apenas un ojo para mirar a su alrededor, pero no vio nada y creyó que tal vez había sido su idea. No tardó en que el sonido se volvió a escuchar.

Bip... bip... bip...

De acuerdo, empezaba a ser molesto, sobretodo porque parecía subir de volúmen. ¿Qué era? Se vio forzado a levantarse de la cama y buscar el origen de tal ruido, rebuscando en su habitación pues al parecer de ahí provenía. Al no encontrar nada de su lado, se detuvo en medio de su cuarto y contempló la mitad que le perteneció a su papá. El ruido venía de allá, no había duda. No quería, pero se forzó a pasar la línea media imaginaria para hurgar entre las cosas de Clint, procurando no desordenar mucho. Llegó hasta el armario, y dentro de este halló una caja con muchas cosas en esta, mayormente ropa vieja. Pero definitivamente el sonido venía de dentro. Luego de escarbar un par de minutos, encontró un extraño dispositivo, lo que parecía ser un radar muy anticuado. En la pantalla verde se podían apreciar un conjunto de puntos que se movían lejos de aquí. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Si su padre lo tenía, tal vez vigilaba a alguien. Así que se movilizo enseguida y salió de su habitación. Caminó por varios pasillos, perdiéndose en un par de ocasiones mientras seguía los puntos en el radar, pero parecía que la localización era lejana. Llegó hasta el ala C-X y aún no alcanzaba a los puntos. ¿Estaría averiada esa cosa?

- ¡Teddy!- Un llamado le hizo levantar la mirada, y se vio sorprendido por un par de brazos que le rodearon con fuerza. No dijo nada. Se quedó estático y hasta pasados unos segundos fue que pudo reaccionar y corresponder al acto. - Tiene una semana que no te veo. ¿Qué haces aquí?- El rostro de Wiccan parecía alegre y confundido a la vez. Pero cambió a la preocupación cuando vio la expresión en el del rubio. - ¿Qué tienes?

- Yo...- No estaba concentrado como para conversar, pero tal vez necesitaba compartir aquello con alguien. ¿Y quién mejor que Billy? - Encontré esto.- Y le dio el aparatejo aquel que continuaba sonando, más fuerte que cuando salió de su habitación. - Era de Clint... Parece un radar, y no deja de detectar algo en la base. Pero no sé en dónde está ni cuánto me falta para llegar a la ubicación. Los puntos siguen pareciendo lejanos.

Billy observó el dispositivo con detenimiento. Esa cosa parecía un dinosaurio tecnológico.

- Creo que sé de dónde puede venir.- Dijo al fin. - Conozco esta ala mejor que tú. Sígueme.- Y luego de guiñarle un ojo de forma coqueta, ambos emprendieron la marcha con el rumbo que el pelinegro marcaba.

Pasaron de largo muchos laboratorios y varios pasillos. Cada vez iban más al fondo y el dispositivo sonaba más al igual que sus pisadas por el eco del vacío. Y cuando parecía que el lugar no tenía fin, llegaron hasta una puerta desolada con una leyenda escalofriante:

"PELIGRO BIOLÓGICO.  
>Área cerrada."<p>

- Dicen que aquí hubo una apocalipsis zombie.- Mencionó Wiccan a modo de chiste para romper la tensión. Pero en realidad no era una broma. Aparentemente habían llegado al área prohibida que cerraron años atrás por pruebas fallidas.

El radar sonaba como loco, y los puntos se habían acercado por fin. Eso significaba que estaban cerca... Y que tendrían que entrar.

- Quédate aquí, Billy. Voy a entrar...- Puso su mano en la manija para empujar y romper el refuerzo, pero el pelinegro lo detuvo posando una mano sobre su brazo.

- Espera... ¿Qué tal si te infectas de lo que sea que haya ahí?- Y esto lo preguntó con real preocupación.

- Soy inmune a las enfermedades.- Dicho esto, le robó un beso rápido. - No lo olvides.- Y le guiñó el ojo. - Atrás...- Por fin se dispuso a empujar. Se escuchaba el crujir de las bisagras y el chirrido del metal venciéndose, hasta que por fin el par de puertas se abrió, no por completo porque Theodore lo impidió. Se apresuró a entrar antes de que cualquier virus extraño saliera por ahí, y cerró detrás de su espalda.

A primera vista, el área era parecida al resto de la C-X. Mesas de trabajo por ahí, blanco donde sea, cuartos para pacientes... Lo que no era muy peculiar era el olor que había, un muy sutil aroma a putrefacción vieja. Nunca había olido nada similar, era como si estuviera oliendo por primera vez el aroma a enfermedad. Era un pasillo ridículamente largo, poco iluminado, y conforme uno avanzaba, las luces parpadeaban más. Pasó por otra puerta, y entonces el panorama cambió muy súbito. Estaba casi oscuro, solo por un par de luces que emitían luz débil cada tantos metros. Se sentía frío, escalofriante, como si una neblina lo recorriera. Empezaba a ver cablería rota y el aroma era más desagradable que antes. Manchones en la pared aparecieron varios metros después, de color rojo pardo, algunas inclusive verdosas. Más adelante habían cuartos y sintió el frío calarle hasta los huesos cuando vio los primeros cuerpos en las camillas. Cuerpos muertos y en un estado descompuesto en el que la piel se pegaba ya a los huesos. No solo eran cuerpos de pacientes, también habían cuerpos de científicos y de otras cosas con forma humanoide. Era un total caos. Empezó a sentir que el pecho se le oprimía, pero tenía que avanzar. Lo que buscaba estaba más cerca que nunca.

Llegó al tope con otro pasillo perpendicular al que estaba, y tomó el camino izquierdo siguiendo al radar. Otra puerta, y al pasarla, parecía que el ambiente era más calmo que atrás. Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba, empezó a escuchar pasos. La alarma del radar ya era un constante "bip". Entonces lo que buscaba no podía estar lejos. Se quedó estático en su lugar, justo antes del corte con otro pasillo. Los pasos se detuvieron, y hubo un horrible silencio por más de cinco segundos, hasta que finalmente y de un salto, una figura de cuerpo rojo se le plantó en frente de forma inesperada. Ted saltó hacia atrás del susto, y frente a sus ojos brillando esmeraldas pudo enfocar el cañón de una pistola. ¿Qué rayos...?

- ¿Hulkling?- Escuchó de repente. - ¿Eres tú?- El sujeto se asomó detrás de su arma y, aunque no se le podía ver el rostro debajo de la máscara roja, parecía muy asombrado. - ¡Viejo! Bueno, viejo no. ¡Chico! ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta no es área de niños.

- ¿Deadpool?- Ahora el que tenía rostro de incredulidad era Theodore. - Qué... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó exhasperado, tratando de controlar el susto. - Viejo, ¡me asustaste! Creí que serías un zombie o algo.

- Sé que lo parezco, pero no es para tanto. Yo soy más guapo.- Presumió haciendo una pose fisiculturista. - Tenía... eh... asuntos pendientes. Me mandaron por unos archivos perdidos. Sabes que los de la organización son unas nenas para el trabajo sucio. No les gusta mirar atrás en sus cagadas pasadas.

- Ya veo...- Eso le sacó una sonrisa al rubio. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se vio rodeado por el brazo de Deadpool en su hombro.

- Hace meses que no te veo. Lo último que supe fue lo del fusilamiento, y solo de oídas. ¿Qué has hecho?- Empezaron a caminar juntos, pero apenas y avanzaron cuando Ted se detuvo.

- Lo de siempre... En realidad no he venido a charlar, Wade. También vine buscando algo.

- Sea lo que sea puede esperar. Yo soy más importante, cariño.- Y con un poco más de insistencia lo jaló para continuar el camino. - Anda, ya vendrás por ello después.

- No, espera.- Y nuevamente se detuvo, esta vez despegándose del otro agente. - No puedo dejar esto pasar. Lo siento, pero debo...

- Ted, hazme caso y vamos. ¿No te han dicho que debes obedecer a tus superiores?- Por debajo de la máscara levantó una ceja hacia el chico.

Eso era un golpe bajo, pues tras la muerte de Clinton, las reglas se habían vuelto algo muy estricto en la vida de Theodore. Quebrarlas significaba deshonrar a la organización tal y como lo hizo su padre. Se quedó estático meditando esas palabras. Dio un vistazo al radar, el cual había silenciado. Los puntos estaban casi sobre él.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo.- Sentenció al fin, y se dio la vuelta para correr hacia el otro pasillo.

- ¡No, Ted! ¡No me hagas dispararte!- Gritó Deadpool y enseguida preparó el arma, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Theodore se detuvo ipso facto en el inicio del otro pasillo. Frente a él estaba un grupo de gente extraña que parecía venir del exterior.

- Ah... ¿hola?- Dijo un chico de cabellos castaños, levantando tímidamente la mano para saludar.

- Intrusos...- Murmuró para sí, aún sin carburar lo que sucedía. Poco a poco frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose enojado. - ¡Intrusos, Wade! ¡Dejaste entrar a intrusos! ¡Traidor!- Volteó a ver con ira al mencionado, y este supo que ya no había escapatoria.

- Chicos, corran. Esto se va a poner muy feo...- No dijo más, y sacó su segunda pistola para dispararle a Ted.

El chico esquivó las balas con agilidad, rodando por el piso y levantándose. Corrió hacia el grupo de personas, y estos otros emprendieron la marcha porque si Deadpool estaba preocupado por ese rubio seguramente tenía motivos poderosos. Y vaya que los tenía... En el trayecto pudieron presenciar que Theodore se transformaba y amuentaba su velocidad. Pronto era una masa de músculos alta con escamas, y una expresión feroz.

- Señor, parece ser que el sujeto tiene habilidades mutantes.- Habló uno de los que corría.

- Gracias por el dato, Jarvis.- Fue la respuesta irónica de otro de ellos. - ¡Bruce! ¡Creo que esta es tu área!

- Ya lo veo...- Exclamó agitado el castaño nombrado. - ¡Sigan corriendo! Tony, ponte tu armadura. Trataré de no darle paso.- Y dicho esto, se detuvo para encarar a Hulkling.

El resto de los intrusos continuaron su camino, y el que se llamaba Bruce corrió de regreso, justo hacia Theodore. En cuestión de segundos duplicó su tamaño, cosa que al chico le pareció impresionante. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se vio golpeado por un puño verde cargado de fuerza, y arrojado por el aire hasta topar con la pared del inicio del pasillo. ¿Esa fuerza era real? Creía que él era el único que poseía tal fuerza. Agitó su cabeza para poder enfocar mejor, y observó que la masa verde iba hacia él. Se levantó como pudo, y corrió hacia el enemigo. Ágilmente esquivó otro puñetazo y logró darle uno al otro en el estómago que lo mandó a volar varios metros hacia atrás.  
>Corrió lleno de ira hacia ese otro coloso, y momentos después ambos estaban peleando. Las paredes se resquebrajaban con los choques de sus cuerpos y el piso retumbaba. De un golpe Theodore fue lanzado, rompió un par de muros y cayó en uno de los cuartos al lado de dos cadáveres. Se estaba enojando cada vez más porque el sujeto aquel tenía más fuerza, y eso no podía ser verdad.<p>

Las alas brotaron por fin de su espalda, y con esa mirada de cólera se impulsó con ellas hacia al frente, embistiendo de lleno a Bruce que quedó consternado al ver aquello y recibió el impacto, rompiendo un muro. De nuevo se le aproximaba el chico, pero de un hábil movimiento giró y lo evadió, haciendo que choque contra otra pared para detenerse. De repente, el más verde de los dos empezó a balancearse en su lugar, movimientos excéntricos que Theodore no entendía, pero de igual manera se fue contra él y quiso aplicar un combo de puños y patadas, pero sorpresivamente Bruce los esquivó todos con ese extraño baile que estaba haciendo, y después dio un salto mortal hacia atrás que le propició una patada de revés en el mentón, haciéndole caer de espaldas, cosa que el castaño aprovechó y se puso sobre él para detenerlo con su fuerza y peso.

Theodore forcejeó bastante, y fue trabajoso para Bruce mantenerlo en el suelo, hasta que luego de largos minutos se resignó y aquietó su cuerpo, únicamente observando al castaño con una mirada envenenada. Bruce le observaba con detenimiento, analizaba lo que era ese chico. ¿Era un mutante? Tal vez, pero era de un tipo que jamás había visto. Pero su condición no era lo que más llamaba su atención. Había algo en el rubio que le era extrañamente familiar y no podía definir qué era. Se le quedó viendo a los ojos sin prestar gran atención a lo filosa de su mirada. Poco a poco relajó su expresión pese a que el chico hacía lo mismo, pero continuaba escudriñando sus ojos, y algo en su mente hizo "click", porque la imagen de Clinton se le vino a la cabeza. Esos ojos... Esa mirada... Era tan de...

- Clinton...- Pronunció sin darse cuenta, pero es que esos ojos se le hacían tan condenadamente familiares... ¿Por qué?

Finalmente, Theodore empezó a relajar su expresión, pero no porque viera algo familiar en Bruce, sino porque había mencionado a alguien familiar. ¿Clinton? ¿Se refería a papá Clint?

- ... ¿Qué?- Preguntó sin entender.

- No... es que... aún transformado... me pareció que te veías como alguien...

Entonces ese hombre le encontraba parecido con papá Clint.

Si le encontraba el parecido, conocía a Clinton. Entonces el radar servía para rastrear a conocidos de papá, pero seguramente no los rastreaba fuera de la base. Por eso el radar sonó cuando se infiltraron...

Recordaba que mientras los perseguía, uno de ellos llamó al tipo verde por un nombre. Era... Bruce...

Bruce... Bruce...

¿Bruce?

¿Bruce Banner?

¿El Bruce de Clint?

¿El Hulk?

¿¡Ese Bruce!?

Entonces la cara de Theodore mutó de la confusión al completo shock.

- ... ¿Papá?...


End file.
